


The Princesses Of Power Season 1

by OtuIissa



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, Conflict, Family, IN SPACE!, Multi, Romance, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018) Season 4 Spoilers, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018) Season 5 Spoilers, The Princesses of power season 1, the princesses of power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 32,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24733474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtuIissa/pseuds/OtuIissa
Summary: Adora, Catra and the other princesses have almost returned to their normal lifes and even have their own children. But since their parents are too busy returning Ethiria to its old greatness, the new princesses have to bring back magic to other people. But what if there turns out to be a problem? (Season 1 of 4)
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Entrapta & Hordak (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Mermista & Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra), Original Character/Original Character/Original Character, Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

The princesses of power 

I do not own "she ra and the princesses of power". I only own my oc's and this story. All the credits go to Noelle Stevenson and the team of she ra.

Hello guys,

This is my first fanfiction here and in the first chapter I will just tell you something about my story. If you want to skip this just wait until I publish the real first chapter or if I already have you can just skip this chapter. So let's get started.

(warning: I am German, so please forgive me if not everything is written correctly)

Topic 1: Planning

1\. This is my very first she ra fanfiction so please let me know after every chapter if you have some Ideas for the rest of the story.

2\. If everything goes well, I will do 3 or 4 seasons. In every season there will be about 12 or 13 episodes.

3\. Each episode will be published in 3 chapters. If I am doing very well on one episode just two longer chapters.

4\. I don't really have a schedule when I upload, but since it's quarantine, I will have more free time. So just stay tuned.

Topic 2: The Story

1.This story is about the children of adora, catra and the princesses and how they want to bring back magic to other people, since their parents don't have enough time for it because they have to rebuild own their kingdoms.

2\. Most of this story is about the children but that doesn't mean that their parents are not in it. And I know you all want to know: Yes, there will be catradora moments XD

3.This Fanfiction is called the princesses of power because we still have adora as she ra, but she's not the main character in this show.

Topic 3: The characters/oc's

1\. I've spend very much time with the oc's and their personality and goals. But I also don't want our old characters to act out of character.

2\. I have to confess something: I have a favorite character and it's not one character of the best friends squad. It's mermista and her daughter/my oc is my new favorite. So she will have a bit more screentime, but I try to keep it simple and have her not as a main character

3\. I am always open for new oc's so if you want a side character to be part of one or two chapters, then just tell me.

I have to know :

Name:

Age:

Species:

Personality:

Look:

Home:

Reason to be in the show:

Topic 4: Music

1\. I like the music of she ra very much and very enjoyed the songs of sea hawk, mermista and scorpia (have I forgotten a song?).

2\. I will write some song texts if I think it's good for the story.

End of Topics

So, now you know what I am working on. Please let me know if you have any ideas for the episodes and follow or have a daily look at this story, if you want to find out what happens to the new princesses of Power : D


	2. The character introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here are the characters :D!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome to the new character introduction. I have almost finished the finest chapter of the first episode and I thought I could introduce the characters so you have something new for this story. I will post the first chapter tomorrow. A special thanks for Unlucky Gamer Girl to giving me the Idea for the Entraptak chield:). But here are the new characters :

(please forgive grammar mistakes)

Name : Annika

Parents : Adora and Catra

Age : 15

Species : Human (sometimes cat human)

Abilities : fighting, leadership, understanding, learns fast, turning into a cat human, is the only one who can carry the sword

Look :

Skin : like Adora's

Hair : brown, bun

Clothes : Adoras red jacket, Grey T-Shirt, black jeans with a Grey belt, Brown Moccasins

Eyes : Two colored, like catras but the colors switched, eye shape like adora (is like Catra's when she turns into a cat human)

Personality : Annika is a very strong leader and is always projecting her friends. But she is also very kind and understands people's problem very well. She wants to see what's out of Etheria just like Catra wanted to go out of the fright zone. Her fear is being a disappointment for her mom's and her friends.

Home: Bride Moon, Etheria

Name : Clara

Parents: Glimmer and Bow

Age : 15

Species : Human  
Abilities: fighting with a bow, can make her own lightning arrows, can control her arrows, can put spells on her arrows

Look :

Skin: like Bow's

Hair :curly, goes till her shoulders, purple with small pink stands

Clothes : purple tight crop top, medium lenght pink skirt, light blue sparkly ballerina shoes (idk the name of these you wear outside but you know what I mean)

Eyes : dark pink

Personality : Clara is an optimistic, friendly girl who loves to have many people around. She likes parties and meeting new people. She is sweet and always there when her kingdom or her friends need her. Her fear is being lonely and not having her friends around.

Home : Bride Moon, Etheria

(OC by Unlucky Gamer Girl = Instagram : gianellan13 but I have changed some things)  
Name : Alice

Parents: Entrapta and Hordak

Age : 16

Species : Human

Personality: Alice is the quiet girl that sits at every meeting and chooses to listen to music or read to ignore any gossip or drama. She can bep an smartass when she wants to be, although you really have to nudge her towards being one. She's somewhat tech savvy but not enough that you can trust her with making/testing things, Alice is more of a planner/designer than an actual maker. Although appearing cold she's actually really sweet and helpful, just an introvert/shy.

Abilities : inventing things, technik, repairing, programming

Look: Alice stands at about 5'3, literally a tiny bit taller than her mom, but clearly shorter than her dad. She has light blue hair with a braid. Two earrings are settled on her normal shaped ears. She has two different colored eyes, one violet and the other red that stand out with her light dark skin. She has a choker on her neck with a familiar looking crystal settled on it (serves to help her parents limit/control her ability which is echo) says "luv/luving". She has vitiligo from her chest down, it mostly covers her arms and legs with some small splotches being on her body. To cover said vitiligo and pretty much display who she's the daughter of, she wears a dress jumpsuit (so literally a dress but instead of it being full it has pants) that's grey and black platform boots

Home: Drill, Etheria

Name : Ivy

Parents : Perfuma and Scorpia

Age: 15

Species : Human with a tiny sting

Personality : Ivy is a sweet and peaceful princess. She loves all the animals and flowers and does what ever it takes to make them happy. She is always the first one to go if you need upbeating. She always tries to stay friendly and peaceful and does anything to not get into a fight. Her biggest fear is that someone she likes suddenly hates her.

Abilities : controlling plants, talking to animals, beating someone up, making peace, meditation

Looks :

Skin : like Scorpia's with freckles

Hair : blond, goes to her shoulders, straight

Clothes : orange short summer dress, no shoes, tentrils as bracelets

Eyes : Black

Home : Plumeria, Etheria

Name : Shaphire

Age : 15

Parents : Mermista and Sea Hawk

Species : Human and later Mermaid

Abilities : singing, controlling water (only if she sings or hears music), charismatic, fighting with a Saber, sailing, DJing

Personality : Saphire is a brave princess and pirate. She loves singing, dancing and almost every music. She likes adventures and dreams of having her own boat. She has never set a ship on fire but it's her goal. She hates being cept inside the Salineas Castle and not being able to go to seaworthy. Even though she can be kind of rude and aggresive sometimes she also has a soft spot which is hard to see. Also she is afraid of snakes.

Look :

Skin : like Sea Hawk's

Hair : ocean blue, wavy, goes to her back, has a gold round earring

Clothes : white blouse, black jeans, dark brown coat that almost goes to her kneels and gets shorter to the sides, brown boots that also almost go to her kneels with little heels

Eyes : brown

Home: Salineas castle/Sea Worhty, Etheria

Name : Icy

Age : 8

Parents : unknown (sister of Frosta)

Species : Human

Personality : Icy is a very very brave young girl, who always wants to win everything. Even sleeping is a competition. She can be a bit annoying but is also very sweet. She hates to loose (obviously).

Abilities : Controlling ice, winning, motivated, making fun

Look :

Skin: a little lighter that Frostas

Hair : turqouise, short hair, small ponytail, wavy

Clothes :

Eyes: dark blue

Home : Kingdom of snow, Etheria

Name : Breeze

Parents : Spinnerella and Netossa

Age: 16

Personality : Breeze is an artist. She is very

preppy and likes art. She sees art everywhere she walks. She also can sew dresses and other clothes. She is normally very civilised but if she needs to she fights.

Abilities : controls wind and nets, sewing, drawing and painting, royal dancing

Looks :

Skin : like Netossa's

Hair : light purple, two braids, straight

Clothes : pink jeans, dark purple tight shirt, short light blue skirt, shoes with small heels

Eyes :

Home : Spinnerella and Netossa's home(?), Etheria

Name : Azar

Parents : King and Queen of the Crimson Waist

Age : 16

Personality : Azar is a great friend and a brave fighter. He very understanding and cares much about his friends. He loves music, although he only knows songs from the crimson waist. He can't stand loosing something even if it is just a pencil or something. After all he is always there when you need him.

Abilities : controls fire, singing, presenting, mostly not being mad

Look :

Skin : light

Hair : red, medium ( to his neck)

Clothes : red leather jacked, black jeans, red turnshoes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Puh, I think that's all of them. If you have more ideas for them tell me in the comments. And don't forget : first chapter post tomorrow! Stay tuned and stay healthy. Bye! Bye!


	3. Episode 1 the broken sword  part 1 chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just because there's no war anymore doesn't mean that there's nothing to do.

A gently breeze flew through Bride Moon. It was a beautiful sunny day and everyone enjoyed the peaceful life they now life.

Except a few people...

-In the throne room-

Glimmer and Bow sat on their thrones and were surrounded by yelling people, who had a problem for them to solve.

"Queen Glimmer! You still need to sign this peace thread or the peace with plumeria is ruined for 10 years!", a messenger yelled at Glimmer.

"Well, I-", tried Glimmer to say. But she has already been interrupted.

"King Bow! We had another robot from Drill in our garden this morning! You have to talk to Queen Entrapta! ", a woman with her child yelled at Bow.

"Maybe-", also Bow tried to awnser but he were also interrupted.

"Queen Glimmer! I can't deside which dress I should wear for my birthday!", a girl said.

Many people surrounded them and tried to came closer, but the royal guard held them back.

Glimmer stood up from her throne and said in a loud voice, so everyone could hear her:" Dear People, Please! We can solve all your problems, but you need to calm down.".

The people were quiet for a moment.. Then started arguing again.

Glimmer and Bow looked at each other desperate.

"Alright Guys, we just need a little break. We'll be right back.", Bow said and tried to say it happy but was just stressed on the inside.

Bow and Glimmer walked away from the throne room where the royal guards still had to hold the people back and into the meeting room.

" Oh thank God. I couldn't take it. Maybe we shouldn't have told them we would solve all problems.", Glimmer gasped and sat down at the table where they used to make battle plans against the horde.

"But we have to! Some of the people have still not relised the war is over and they have time to wait.", Bow said and took seat at the chair next to Glimmer.

"This was 17 years ago. Everyone should be able to life a peaceful life by now.".

-In the royal gardens-

Catra and Adora were fighting against and teasing each other. Melog sat behind Catra and watched. "Is that all you got? Ha!", Adora teased Catra.

"Not really! I was just distracting you!", Catra said, jumped over Adora and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

Adora were distracted and Catra seeped her of her feed. Adora looked up confused and saw Catra's hand. She grabbed it and smiled at her wife.

"You're still falling for that! Unbelievable!", Catra laughed loudly.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm easy to take down. But I'm not the only.", Adora said and went to the Foundtain. She scooted up some water and threw it in Catra's direction.

"Gaaaahhh!" Catra yelled and Melog were also shocked and jumped up.

"I'm sorry. Who's still falling for what?", Adora laughed and helped Catra to get up.

"Haha, very funny, Adora.", Catra said sarcastic. She took Adora's hand and kissed her.

Suddenly someone shouted: "Mommy! Mom! ". It was Annika.

-in the castle-

Bow and Glimmer have calmed down and were on their way back to the throne room, when they noticed something. 

"Oh, wait! We forgot to check on Clara and Annika. They should be in the library.", Glimmer said and stopped walking. 

"Well, the library is right here. We can check on her for a sec and go back to work after that.", Bow answered and opened a big door. 

Glimmer and Bow went into the library and looked around. They saw a shadow behind a bookshelf and came closer. 

They looked behind the bookshelf but all they found were two tied up guards. 

-back in the royal gardens-

"Oh, hey Annika. What are you doing here. Shouldn't you be reading legend books with Clara?", Adora asked. 

"We did! But after two hours we got bored and decided to watch you training. It's much more fun!" Clara said who suddenly appeared behind Annika. 

"I thought your parents didn't want you to teleport without someone watching you?", Catra said confused. 

"That's right, Clara!". They looked around and saw Glimmer and Bow comming towards them. And they looked very angry. 

"Ups. Sorry, Annika. But I can only teleport myself, so-", Clara whispered to Annika and teleported away. 

"What?! No, you can't leave me alone with that. Oh, you...", Annika scolded mad at Clara. 

She turned around and saw her mothers and the king and queen of bride moon looking at her angrily. 

"This is bad...", Annika whispered to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, hear is the very first chapter of the broken sword. I hope you liked it you are excited about, what happens next. And I can already say that in the next chapter I will use a song. So have a nice day and bye bye! :D


	4. Episode 1 the broken sword part 1 chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annika and Clara want to explore the world but their parents are not interested in their stories. Will they find a way to break free? Or will they stay in Bride Moon forever?

-in the royal gardens-

Annika was trapped. Queen Glimmer and King Bow were almost there, her mother's wouldn't let her go away and Clara disappeared. She didn't know what to do.

Suddenly Clara appeared, took Annika's hand and teleported away.

"You won't get away with that, Clara.", Glimmer said defiantly and teleported away.

-in Clara's room-

Clara and Annika appeared in the room. Annika was a little confused but soon she realized what happened.

"Why did you left me behind? You could have just taken me with you the first time." Annika asked Clara who sat in a pink armchair and looked very relaxed.

"I had to recharge my powers. You're lucky I came at all. I didn't recharge completely so I could save you. Well... You're welcome.", Clara said to Annika and stood up.

Annika glared at her friend but then said ironically :" Alright, I got it. You're great. Thank you, oh mighty princess. ".

Clara looked at Annika unimpressed, then blushed and threw a pillow at her direction.

Stop it!" the sparkly princess laughed.

Annika catched the pillow and smiled. She loved it to see Clara laugh. She didn't know why but it satisfied her. But it didn't last long.

Suddenly Clara's mother teleported into the room and didn't looked very happy. Right after her Clara's dad and Annika's moms were knoching on the locked door to Clara's room.

"Mom, I can explain-", Clara began but her mom didn't listen, walked to the door and opened it so the rest of the best friends squad could come in.

"Mom I-" Annika tried to say. But she was interrupted by Adora: "We will have a talk, young lady."

Annika left the room with her mothers and looked at Clara before the door closed. The young princess felt bad for Annika. She was the one who wanted to go out of the library and walk around. Now she and her friend were in deep troubles.

-In a room near the throne room-

"We just don't like it here! It's so boooring! We want to see other things. Not just Bride Moon.", Annika defended herself confident.

"You can visit Breeze. You know where she lives.", Catra said acting like she didn't know what Annika meant. She remembered when she wanted to go out of the fright zone.

"That's not what I meant. I want to meet the other princesses. I want to see everything this planet has and even more!", Annika said with sparkling eyes.

"Look, I know you want to go on adventures and stuff but until you're ready you're place is here." Adora said uppeading and leaded her daughter to the throne room. The people in the throne room were happy because Bow, Glimmer and even Clara helped them with their problems and it went pretty good.

(Song : Where you are / Moana)

Adora and Catra leaded Annika thought the throne room.

Adora(singing) :"Annikay Make way Make way!"

Catra (singing) :" Annika it's time you knew, this land and bride moon is all you need." 

Glimmer and Bow follow them with Clara.

They see dancers who entertain the people in the throne room.

Glimmer (singing) :"The dancers are practicing."

Bow (singing) :"They dance to an ancient song. "

Dancers (singing) : "Who needs a new song to sing, this old one's all we need. 

Clara's parents show her a mosaic portrait from she ra.

Glimmer (singing) :"This tradition is our mission and Clara, there's so much to do. 

Bow (singing) : We're all glad the war's over, that's all we needed.

They go back to the royal gardens where all the people who went to tell the king and queen their problems can grab delicious fruits. Clara and her parents were now next to Annika and her moms.

Adora (singing) :"We share everything we make."

Catra (singing) :"We joke and we train hard."

Bow (singing) : "The messengers come from near and far."

A messenger goes on a ship and is about to sail away. Annika and Clara see that and run towards the ship.

Annika and Clara (singing) : "We wanna see"

Their parents go after them and go back to their way with Annika and Clara. Glimmer and Bow go a bit away from Adora and her family with Clara.

Glimmer (singing) :"Don't walk away. Clara stay on the ground now. Yes, Bride Moon will need a queen and there you are."

Bow and Glimmer give Clara a pink tiara and Glimmer teleports her husband and her daughter back into the throne room.

Bow (singing) :"There comes a day when you're gonna look around. And realize happiness right where you are."

Back in the royal gardens Adora and Catra show Annika the most beautiful places in Bride Moon.

Adora :"Concider the magicnut. Concider it's trees. We use each part of the magicnut that's all we need."Catra (singing) :"We make our beds from the fibers. The sleep is sweet with that. We use the leaves to make dresses. Although I don't realize why ;D."Adora (singing) :"Consider the magicnut. That thing and these. Yes, Bride Moon gives us what we need."Annika:"And no one leaves?"Same conversation between Clara and her parents.

Glimmer (singing) :"That's right we stay. We're safe and we're well provided.

Bow (singing) :" And when we think of tomorrow there you are.Glimmer (singing) :"You'll be okay. It's time you learn just as I did. You must find happiness right-Adora, Catra, Bow and Glimmer (singing) :" Where you are! "Annika looked at her moms confused and said:" I think I need a walk to think about that. "

She went through the whispering woods and suddenly she saw Madame Razz. The old lady had her arms up and felt the gently Breeze running through her hands. Annika got curious and came closer to Razz. Razz saw her and smiled at Annika.

Razz (singing):" I like to dance with the spirits. The woods and the gently Breeze. These creatures are mischievous. I like how they misbehave. Your people may thing I'm crazy or say that I drift too far. But once you know what you like well. There you are."

Razz pointed at the unknown part of the forest. Annika understood the old lady. She said goodbye and went back to Bride Moon.

-at Clara's bedroom door-

Annika knocked at Clara's door but nothing happened. Then finally Annika's friend opened the door.

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you.", Clara said smiling.

"Well, I was with Madame Razz and she told me to-" Annika has already been interrupted from Clara.

"You won't believe it but I found out what we're doing!", Clara said and got excited.

"You do?Great me too! Okay, you first", Annika awnsered happily.

"Okay, so, we've always wanted to go travel the galaxy and now I finally know what to do! We... will... Stay here in Bride Moon!".

Annika looked at her friend like she didn't know who was that girl who just gave up all her dreams of the universe.

"What? But it has always been our dream to travel. Why now are you giving up?", Annika was disappointed by Clara. She has always been so happy if they talked about traveling and seeing the world and now she said she wanted to stay.

"Because I finally understand why I need to stay. I am the princess of Bride Moon and my Kingdom needs me. I just don't get why I did not see that earlier. Anyway, what did you wanted to tell me?".

Clara smiled at her friend.

"What? Oh... Er... The same thing. I want to stay too.", Annika lied.

"Great, now come on!". Clara grabbed Annikas arm and ran to the throne room with her.

-in the throne room-Glimmer and Bow saw their daughter and hugged her. Then they sang together and Annika watched them.

The people who work in the castle (singing) :"We make our nets from the fibers (we weave our nets from the fibers)The water is sweet inside (and we taste the sweet inside)We use the leaves to build fires (we sing these songs in our choir)We cook up the meat inside (we have mouths to feed inside)The village believes in us (that's right!)The village believes (ha!)The island gives us what we need"

Glimmer :"And no one leaves."Clara (singing) :"So here I stayMy home, my people beside meAnd when I think of tomorrowThere we areI'll lead the wayI'll have my people to guide meWe'll build our future togetherWhere we are'Cause every path leads you back toWhere you areYou can find happiness right -Where you are"Everyone but Annika (singing):"Where you are""Wasn't that fun, Annika? Annika?", Clara couldn't see her friend.

-in Annika's room-Annika sat on her bed and thought about everything her friends and family said. Were they right? Is it really her destiny to stay in Bride Moon? Thoughtful she looked down from her window when she suddenly saw something shiny down in the royal gardens.

"What's this?". Annika left her room and ran to the shiny thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, so here's the second chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and you like the song changes. By the way I now have an Instagram account where I post drawn pictures to my story so you can imagine better. Look at it if you want. Right now I am working on the intro picture. The upload schedule is one chapter per week. If I'm faster it's good and if I'm busy you'll have to wait a little longer. So stay tuned for the next chapter and tell me what you think about the shiny thing Annika saw.


	5. Episode 1 the broken sword part 1 chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annika finds a secret cave under a tree but is that a good thing?

-down in Bride Moon-

Annika went to the place where she saw the shining thing. It wentWhen she arrived at the place she saw it was a large tree. Annika looked around but she couldn´t see the shiny thing. Now she got angry.

„Ugh, I should have known there´s nothing here! What was I thinking?! I should go back to Clara. Maybe we really can life without adventures.", Annika glared at herself.

Before she left she turned to the tree and punched it. She immediately regretted it and got her hand hurt.

Suddenly the tree opened up on one side and Annika saw a passage. She went to it incredulous and put a hand on the tree. Then she felt a strong energy going through her body. Annika went through the passage and saw roots that looked like stairs.

The curious girl walked down the rootstairs untill she came to a dark room. She tried to see something but it was too dark. Annika groped forward. She found a thing that felt like a lever. Annika pushed it and suddenly torches lit up the room. Now Annika could see again so she followed the passage with the torches.

After A while Annika found an ancielt looking room. Vines grew on the walls and a strong energy flowed through the ari. At the end of the room she saw a stone with a big sword on it.

Annika walked fearfully closer to the stone and inspected it. As she came closer she saw the sword was broken. She couldn´t believe it.

"Is that...the sword of she ra? The sword of my mother?", Annika whispered and held out her hand for the sword.

She slowly touched it. Suddenly the sword began to shine very bright and and shot flashes of light out of itself. Annika was starled and quickly backed away and held her arms protectively over her head. The sword slowly rose and fired more and more lightning. When Annika saw that she ran back to the sword, jumped at it and tried to bring it back to the ground. But without success. One of the bolts stuck a spider that was crawling on the wall. The spider was surrounded by a black cloud that grew larger and larger. Annika watched in disbelief while still hanging on the sword.

When the cloud cleared again, the view was of a huge monster spider with a mouth with sharp teeth and poisonous drool. The monster roared loudly and ran back the way Annika had come.

Just as the spider monster left the room, the sword stopped floating and fell on the floor with Annika. The girl grabbed the sword, got up and ran after the giant spider. On the way back to the exit, she noticed that the monster had torn off many stones and tendrils due to its size.

When Annika finally arrived at the exit, she looked straight towards the Bride Moon. The trees on the way to Bride Moon had collapsed and the grass was flat. Annika ran home as fast as she could to fix everything.

-at Claras room-

Clara sat on her bed, staring bored at the wall. She hadn't seen her best friend in a while. She was beginning to worry about Annika. Suddenly she heard a loud crack from outside. She looked outside to see what was going on. Then she saw a kind of giant spider, but before Clara could be surprised, Annika stormed through the door. She gasped from exhaustion and dropped to her knees. Clara quickly ran to her friend so she could help her.

"Annika! What´s wrong? Where were you?",Clara said worried.

"I-I found the sword-of she ra. It was - hidden-in a cave- under a tree.", Panted Annika with pauses to take a breath.

"What?! But-",Clara wanted to start, but Annika stopped her.

"I´ll explaine later. Right now it´s important we stop that spider monster."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I did it! I´m sorry it took so long and that this chapter is so short but I didn´t have much freetime lately and I´ve worked on the intro image for my insta profile. Visit "the_princesses_of_power" for the intro and follow for more pictures of this fanfiction. Like to write a comment. Let me know if you have any ideas for the next episode or other episodes. Have a nice day and bye :D


	6. Episode 2 The broken sword part 2 chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The giant spider is attacking bride moon and Annika and Clara wanna help their parents to fight it. But maybe they can help in a different way than they expected

-in Clara's room-

"You found the sword of she ra?! But I don´t understand. How did you find it? Why were it in a large tree and why did it turn a spider into a giant monster?!".Clara asked shocked.

"I have no idea. I just found that tree and there was a cave in it and then the sword began to fly and now I don´t know what to do!",Annika still couldn't believe that it was all happening. But it happened and they had to come up with something before it was too late.

Suddenly they heard a loud roar. Clara and Annika opened the door and looked out. Battle noises were heard from the tron room.

"We have to do something before this monster destroys even have to tell our parents about the sword and everything. They´ll know what to do.", Clara said firmly and was about to head towards the tron room when Annika stopped her.

"No! Please don´t tell them. We can do this on our own. Besides, I am sure our parents are just about to defeat that spider.",Annika said pleadingly when they suddenly heard a loud noise.

-in the throneroom-

Clara and Annika ran to the Throneroom as fast as they could and saw how their parents were fighting the spider monster. Glimmer casted spells against it, Bow shooted arrows with dust in it at the spiders eyes and Catra jumped onto the monster and tried to stop it. But Adora weren´t there. She tried to transform into she ra but it didn´t work so Adora took her staff and ran towards the spider to help her friends.

"What are you doing?! Why don´t you transform into she ra, Adora?", Glimmer shouted while she casted a shield spell.

"I can´t! I don´t know why but something disturbs the connection!",Adora shouted back.

"Well, that´s bad ´cause it looks like we´re not defeating that thing!",Catra yelled and jumped off the spider.

"They´re loosing!",Clara said.

"We have to help them! Come on!", Annika shouted.

Clara and Annika ran over to their parents. While they were trying to get throuhgh they saw many guards projecting the people in the castle. It was really hard to even get through to their parents. Many people ran around anxiously and were trying to get to safety. When she finally heard about them, her parents were initially surprised to see them.

"What are you doing here?! Go back to your room Clara! It´s too dangerous to stay here!", Glimmer said worriedly, still fending off the spider.

"But we can help you! You can´t beat that monster on your own!", Clara yelled.

"You heard Glimmer! Annika, you go with Clara!",Adora said while helping Catra on her feed again.

"But-",Annika started.

"No But. You go! This is not open to discussion.",Catra said.

Annika was quiet. Clara and Annika were turning around and were about to go back to Claras room when suddenly the spider came towards their parents and attacked them. Glimmer still had her protecting spell but Clara could see that her mom couldn´t hold it much longer.

"Mom! Hold on we´re coming!", Calra shouted and ran back to her mother. Annika followed her.

Clara ran over to one of the spiders legs and tried to punch it. But it didn´t hurt the spider. It looked down at Clara and turned towards her. The spider came closer and slowly opened her mouth. Clara didn´t know what to do.

Suddenly a shining pink bow appeared in her hand. But there were no arrows. Clara tried to aim at the spider and accidently let go of the cord at the bow. Suddenly an arrow got shoot out of the bow and hit the spider directly in the eye. It screamed in pain and went even angrier.

Annika pulled Clara away from the spider who whirled wildly and took her outside.

"What are you doing, Annika!? I thought we wanted to help our parents?",Clara said angrily.

"We will! I´ve got an idea how to defeat the spider.". Annika tried to calm Clara down.

"Alright, so what´s the plan?",Clara said less angrier.

"We need to go back to that old tree where I found the sword. Maybe we find something that can defeat the spider.".

"Of course! Why didn´t we think of that earlier! Let´s go!",Clara grapped Annikas hand and pulled her with her.

"Er...Clara?",Annika said uncertainly.

"Oh...Right. You know where the tree is and I don´t. You should go first.",Clara said embarrassed.

-at the old tree-

"So...How exactly did you get into the tree?",Clara asked and inspected the tree.

"Well, I touched it and suddenly it opened. It was an accident.",Annika answered and came closer to the tree.

"Great! So you just have to touch it again, right?!".

"Let´s find out...". Annika slowly touched the tree and...nothing happened.

"hmm...Maybe you didn´t do it right?",Clara said confused.

"How can you do wrong by touching a tree?",Annika asked and looked at the tree.

Suddenly Annika noticed a dent in the tree. She pushed it and the tree opened again. Clara was speechless.

" ´s find some ...",Annika said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay another chapter finished! And this time it´s longer. Still not the length I want but it´s a start. Oh and thank you for almost 1000 views! I´m glad you like my ff and I hope you stay tuned for the next chapters/episodes/seasons. Follow my instagram profile for sneak peaks and pics from the story. Write a comment to support me if you want or if you have any ideas for the rest of the fanfiction. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy reading this ff as much as I enjoy writing it. Have a great day and I´ll see you in the next chapter :D


	7. Episode 2 The broken sword part 2 chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara and Annika have to find a way to free the best friends squad so they search for answers.

-in the tree cave-

Annika walked carefully but quickly down the root stairs with Clara. She didn't want to show it, but she was very worried about her parents and everyone else in the castle. But the last thing the two could use was that both of them worried.

"So, you found the sword down here? This is not exactly the place where I would have guessed.", Clara said a little unsettled as she stayed close behind Annika.

"Where would you have hidden it? It's an ancient, magical sword. I think this cave fits quite well.", Annika asked, trying to look as cool as possible.

"Well, firstly, nobody knew that it was still magical, and secondly, you could have put it back in the stone where Adora found it. I mean, nobody would have guessed that. And even if someone had found it, everyone know that it's worthless. Well, until now...", Clara said.

"I think they would´ve expected that. I mean it´s not like it would be very hidden there. In this cave it´s much more safer than that rock.",Annika answered.

"Anyway. We have to find out why the sword turned a spider into that monster and how to undo it.",Clara said, trying to end the discution.

"Right! We should be there any second.",Annika said.

"Hey. Can I ask you something? Do you think our parents put the sword down here?",Clara asked.

"Sure. Who else would have done it?"

"I don´t know. I was just wondering. I mean if they knew the sword was donw here why didn´t they told us? After all they also told us about their battles against the horde. So why keep it a secret?"

"Well. Maybe they thought it´d be safer if they didn´t tell us. Even if that´s not an excuse for not telling us.",Annika said. She hadn´t thought about that until Clara talked about it. She made up her mind to ask her mothers when they saved Bride Moon. If they could save Bride Moon.

Now the two went quietly down the stairs.

A few stairs later they came to the room where Annika found the sword. The girls carefully nourished the stone on which the sword used to be. There were small pieces of stone on the floor crumbled by the magic bolts of the sword.

"Look for a clue on how to reverse the power of the sword. An instruction or something.",Annika said to Clara.

"Alright.",Clara said while she knelt and examined the cracks in the stone below.

Meanwhile, Annika took a closer look at the walls. Even though they were hidden with tendrils and dirt, she could recognize individual tried to pull the tendrils apart and then wiped the dirt off the wall so that she could see the text clearly.

"Hey Clara! I think I found something on the wall!",Annika called to Clara and then turned back to the wall.

"Really? What is it?",Clara quickly went to her friend and saw the mysterious text,"But I cannot read what it says. Can you read it?".

"My mother once taught me how to read these runes. I can't remember everything, but it should be enough to decipher this text.",Annika said proudly.

She focused on the runes and tried to remember how to translate them.

"It says: We built this hiding place to protect the people on Etheria from the sword and its powers. We don't know exactly how it works, but it blocks the power of she ras. Since Annika was born, it seems to have been activating near her. If you find it, you shouldn't touch it under any circumstances. Maybe one day we will tell Annika, but right now we just have to wait and see."

The girls looked at each other...

"Couldn´t you read that before you´ve taken the sword without knowing what´s going to happen?",Clara said to Annika, slightly annoyed.

"How could I know it´s spreading magic all around it when I touch it?!",Annika defended herself.

"But normal people don't touch every mystical sword that is on a holy stone!",Clara yelled and was getting angry.

"Okay, Okay! I don´t want to argue with you again. We need to fucus on saving Bride Moon. There´s a few last sentences.",Annika said and looked back to the text.

"If you really are dumb enougth touching the sword-", Clara coughed a little and looked at Annika a little amused. Annika rolled her eyes and continued.

"If you really are dumb enougth touching the sword and an accident happened like transforming something,it needs a really powerful, ancient source to take away the magic it gave the thing it transformed."

"Alright! So now we know how to get the magic from the sword out of that thing but what do we use as a source?",Clara asked .

Annika thought about it for a moment, then answered:"What about the rune stone of Bride Moon? This should be enough and it´d still be enough to stay the same. What do you say?"

"Great! Then let´s go defeat that spider!"

Clara and Annika ran out of the cave. They had to hurry to safe their parents.

-in the throne room-

The best friend squad hung in a large spider web. The Guards hung in the other nets all around the throne room. They were wrapped in cocoons, so any attempt to escape was impossible. The giant spider crawled around in her nets and did not take its eyes off the friends.

"Okay...that´s creepy. What is it doing?",Adora asked and looked at her wife.

"Don´t look at me. I thought princesses are cool with animals. And spiders are animals, right?",Catra said, now looking at Glimmer.

"They are animals. Frightening ones. But Bow is a friendly guy, right honey? You know what it means.",Glimmer said and looked at Bow.

"I don´t know, okay?! None of us does! So stop passing this question around, please!",Bow yelled. The girls looked at him.

"Alright guys. We once spoke with Shadow Weaver about a spider in our rooms because Catra was afr-",Adora got interrupted.

"Don´t you dare tell them!",Catra said angrily.

"Anyway, Shadow Weaver told us that spiders normally do that thing when...it´s time to eat...",Adora continued scared.

"What?!",the best friends squad gasped and looked back at the spider. It came closer and would be there any second but then suddenly one of the other nets fell apart and some of the guards were free and distracted the monster. And it worked! The spider roared, got down and now chased the brave guards.

"That was close. So what do we do now?",Catra asked.

"I don´t know but we should think fast...",Adora answered and searched for a way to free her and the best friends squad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Chapter 2 finished! :D Sorry it took a little longer but the last chapter will be published on Sunday, so you wont have to wait that long.
> 
> I have a few things to tell you guys. If you don´t want to read the info you can just skip it:
> 
> 1\. I will make 4 Seasons because I decided we need more time on Etheria to prepare. -Spoiler- (We will go to space in Season 3 )
> 
> the last few chapters weren´t as long as I planned I decided to make the next chapters about 2.000 words instead of about 1.000.
> 
> the next chapter will be longer. I promise!
> 
> 4\. I´m thinking about making sunday to my publish day. That means I´ll post a new chapter every sunday. But please respect if it takes a bit longer. Thanks :)
> 
> 5\. Have fun reading the next chapters! :D
> 
> btw: You can also check out my instagram acount "the_princesses_of_power" for arts of my story. Have a great day and bye!


	8. Episode 2 The broken sword part 2 chapter 3

-in the back yard of the castle-

No one was in the back yard. All you could see was broken flowers and torn stones from the castle. But close to the wall, two figures crept towards the back door.

"Well, our spider caused quite a bit of devastation. What´s the plan?",Clara asked, looking over at Annika.

"Well, first we have the sword. Now we just need to build a connection to the Rune Stone. And I don´t think I will be able to carry the sword with all that power in it very far, so we´ll have to be close to the Spider.",Annika answered, trying to look like she´s not nervous. But she sure was.

"Oh, I know! I´ll lure it away from the castle into the royal gardens, so you can do your sword thing and turn it back into the tiny little spider it used to be. Good plan?",Clara suggested excitedly. You could see clearly that she couldn´t wait to do this thing.

"Alright but be careful, okay?",Annika said softly.

"Me? I´m always careful!,Clara quoted her mom loudly.

"Shhhhh...",Annika whispered and put a hand on Claras mouth.

"Sorry. Anyway let´s go.".

Clara sneaked to the back door and went into the castle. Annika took a deep breath and ran over to the bridge towards the Rune Stone quietly.

-in the throne room-

Clara hid behind a pillar and carefully looked around the throne room. When she looked at the wall, she noticed her and Annika's parents, who were stuck in a net high up. Quickly, but quietly, she crept from pillar to pillar until she was close enough to talk to her parents. Clara took a small stone and threw it in the direction of her mother. The stone hit the back of Glimmer's head. The queen looked around in surprise and saw her daughter below her.

"Clara. You´re okay. But you shouldn´t be here. The giant spider could come back any second. Quick. Run.",Glimmer whispered.

"I´m not leaving you behind. There has to be a way to get you out of this net.",Clara looked around,trying to find a way to free them.

She saw a pointed stone stuck in the ground and ran over to it.

"Hey, I can use this one. I can throw it up to them and they can cut themselfs out of the net!"Clara tried to get it out of the ground when she suddenly saw something wet dropping down at the stone. She slowly looked up and saw where it came from. It was the monsters salive which dropped down and the spider hung from the ceiling and began to growl.

"Oh... That´s bad."Clara looked frightened at the spider.

Annika looked around but couldn´t see anybody. When Annika got to the Rune Stone she took the sword and just as she was about to hold it near the Stone she heard a loud roar from the throne room. A few seconds later the spider monster threw the doors off the hinges and looked around angrily. Behind it Annika saw Clara luring the monster right towards her friend.

Annika began to get nervous but tried to remain calm. She held the sword near the rune stone. But nothing happened. She tried again and shook the sword again and again but it didn´t work. She looked back to Clara and she was comming closer with the spider. Annika didn´t know what to do. Suddenly the sword rose in the air and the runes slowly began to lit up.

"Alright Annika. Stay calm. It just needs time...",Annika said when she suddenly heard a big crack behind her. She turned around and saw that the giant spider had one of its legs on Clara so she couldn´t stand up. She was trapped. It slowly began to push her harder and harder and Annika could see that Clara felt pain.

But then something really strange happened. A great energy surge flowed through her body. She couldn't explain it, but for the first time in her life Annika felt like a wild animal hunting. Her eyes turned into cat eyes, her canine teeth and claws grew and she also got cat ears and a tail.

She glared at the monster and ran towards it. Annika has never ran that fast in her entire life. She jumped onto the giant spider and stung her claws in two of its eyes. It roared in pain and let go of Clara. Annika quickly ran over to her while the spider still staggered around.

"Clara! Are you okay?",Annika asked, helping Clara onto her feet.

"Yea, but... I think there´s something wrong with my eyes. You look like... a cat?",Clara said confused and tried to stand on her feet.

"Your eyes are fine. That...Well, I don´t know why but it´s real.",Annika smiled a bit.

"Wow... Okay. What about the sword? Didn´t it work?",Clara asked and looked around.

"The sword! I need to go back to the sword! Quick! You need to get our parents! Do you know where they are?", Annika looked back to the rune stone and the sword began to fly higher and higher.

"Yes, I saw them in the throne room. They were trapped it a large net, but I couldn´t get them out of it. I´ll go back. Good luck!"

"You too. Let´s save Bride Moon!",Annika said with enthusiasm.

Annika ran back to the sword while Clara tried to get back into the castle. Unfortunately the spider could see again and spot Annika who has almost reached the sword. It roared and ran towards her. Meanwhile Annika was back at the rune stone and took the sword. It was hard to hold it.

"Alright. Let´s turn you back, you giant monster." She aimed at the spider that came closer and closer.

"Come on. Do something!" Annika shook the sword back and forth, but nothing happened. "No... Not again!"

The spider growled and was just about to attack, when suddenly a voice sounded.

"Hey, you!" the spider looked around and saw the best friend squad with Clara and a few guards. Now they could see it was Catras voice.

"Get your 8 legs off my daughter!"

Annika smiled as she saw them. The spider looked back to Annika and away. It seemed it wasn´t sure which side it should attack. But the best friends squad didn´t thought long and attacked the giant beast. Adora ran past the spider and towards Annika who crumbled from the power of the sword.

"Annika! Listen to me!" Adora shouted. Annika looked at her.

"You have to say for the honor of greyskull!"

Annika took a deep breath and said:" For the honor...of..GREYSKULL!" Annika shouted.

Suddenly the sword started to glow and shoot a flash of lightning at the spider. A huge cloud of dust surrounded the beast. When it warped, there was only a tiny spider crawling away.

Annika looked around and could see her mothers and friends. She quickly ran to them and hugged everyone. Suddenly the rune stone of Bride Moon began to shine even brighter that before. But it wasn´t the only one. The other rune stones also began to glow.

-the next day in the throne room-

Clara and Annika stood uncertainly in front of their parents. After the girls told the howl story their parents looked at each other and nodded.

"I think you know that it was very dangerous to just take the sword." Adora said.

"Yes, mom."Annika said and looked down, feeling guilty.

"And not telling us about it was also dangerous."Bow said.

"We know, dad"Clara said, also feeling guilty.

"Well, we hope you´ve learned something. The sword will stay in the castle untill we find another place to hide it."Glimmer said and sat down at her throne.

"Go to your rooms, girls. We´ll talk later.", Adora said.

Clara and Annika turned around and left the throne room.

-in Claras room-

"Well...I guess we´re grounded for a long time..."Annika said.

"Yeah. But you know what? It was totally worth it!"Clara said excited.

"What? But I thought you´ve changed your mind. You said you don´t want to leave Bride Moon."Annika said confused.

"I know, but I didn´t know how I´d miss this. I mean, it´s scary but also super cool. So... what I´m trying to say is..."Clara walked around in her room.

"The sword can take power and give it, so it´s perfect to bring back magic to the univers. So?"Clara said.

"Wait. Does that mean that you wanna do this?"Annika asked suprised.

"Yes Let´s get the other princesses on board and go into space!"Clara smiled.

"Alright. Then let´s do it. But what about our parents?"Annika asked.

"We´ll just keep it a secret! We´ll say we´re working on a project. It wouldn´t be a lie..."Clara suggested.

"Okay. It´s time for us to be heroes!"Annika said proudly.


	9. Episode 3 New Trust chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara and Annika want to proove that they can be left alone, so they have to find a way to help their parents...

-in Annikas room-

"Alright, I need ideas, Annika. If we cant make our parents trust us again, we won't be able to talk to the other princesses and tell them about the sword. Also, we get the chance to make amends for the spider disaster, since they dont have a punishment yet. So, there is a way to prevent us from getting groanded till were 60."Clara said, wandering around in her room.

"Youre right, but that wont be easy. Wed have to show them were just as trustworthy as they want us to. Wed have to find something even they find hard."Annika sat in an orange armchair and held a blank pad of paper to write down any idea they came up with.

"Come on! They saved the howl universe. They can handle anything."Clara answered, annoyed by the perfection of her parents.

"They couldnt handle the giant spider..."Annika mentioned.

"Yeah, but we couldnt have done it without them. And your mom told you how to activate the sword, so that doesnt count!"Clara sounded a little desperate.

"Okay, okay. In any case, we need a way to make it up to them."Annika said, not wanting Clara to get any angrier,"It cant be that hard to find something."

-3 hours later in Annikas room-

Annika was lying on the floor with disheveled hair and crumpled sheets of paper around her. Her legs were limp on the armchair. Claras head rested on a table and she was playing with a pen, bored.

"We dont have anything good!"Clara cried out.

"We could take the one with washing swift winds wings. Thats something they dont like to do and its bad so it fits."Annika suggested neutral.

"No. Not enough. Also, I wanna apologize to my parents with my honor."Clara raised her head.

"Well, I guess, well have to find something else. But there arent much possibilities left."Annika took her legs off the armchair and stood up.

Suddenly they heard voices from outside. They looked out of a window and saw Claras parents. They seemed very stressed out.

"Whats going on out there?"Annika asked unsure.

"Hey! That may be the idea weve been waiting for! Come on, lets go!"Clara shouted excitedly and pulled the confused Annika out of her room and right to her parents.

-Outside-

Clara ran with Annika right behind her towards her parents so fast, she almost stumbled. Thats when Glimmer noticed her daughter. She walked up to the girls with a big glare on her face.

"Well, who do we have here? Were you trying to sneak away again? Without asking us for our approval?"Glimmer growled. Behind her Bow stepped closer to them.

"What? No, of course not! We-uh. We heard you talking very angrily and we thought maybe we could help?"Annika said hypocritically and she and Clara smiled sweet.

Glimmer and Bow looked at each other suspiciously. Bow signed and said exhausted:"Well, you see. Today we planned to visit Razz, remember?".

"Razz? The crazy, old lady in the woods?"Clara asked.

"Yes. She wanted to talk about something important with us. Youre mothers were supposed to come too, Annika." Glimmer answered her daughter.

"Supposed?"Annika looked confused.

"Yes. We totally forgot that they we still have to solve some problems from the people who came into the castle for our advice."Bow explained.

"So we cant go visit Razz today. But well find another day to go."Glimmer added.

Annika suddenly smiled excitedly and suggested:"Hey! I got an idea! Why dont we help the people and you go to Razz? Thats win-win, right? You can go to Razz and talk to her and get a chance to show you, that we have improved and can be perfectly on our own."

"Thats a great idea, Annika. So? What do you say?"Clara said, exaggeratedly positiv.

"Hm... I dont know if youre ready for this. Well go ask Adora and Catra."Glimmer said, thinking if she should let her daughter do it.

-later in the throne room-

Glimmer, Bow, Clara and Annika entered the throne room through the side door, since the main door was stuffed with people, waiting to talk about their problems. Adora and Catra stood near the thrones and looked at the croud. As they saw their friends they quickly walked over to them.

"Finally! The people are freaking out! They don't wanna wait any longer!" Catra scolded.

"Don't worry, we're here now. But maybe we are not the ones, who will help them." Glimmer answered calmly.

"What do you mean? Who else should do it?" Adora asked, looking to Catra confusedly.

"Well, you remember we told Razz, we would visit her so she could talk with us?" Bow tried to start.

"Yeah, but we can't, because there's too many people here." Adora said, still not understanding what her friends were trying to say.

"Not anymore. Annika and Clara had the idea to do it for us." Bow said unbeat.

"Only, if you two agree with that." Glimmer added.

Adora and Catra looked to the two teens. They both made puppy eyes.

"What do you think, Adora?" Catra asked her wife.

"I... I guess they can take responsibility. And we really need to see Razz. So, I'd say... Yes? "

The girls jumped up happily and shouted: "Yes!".

"Ugh, fine. But if we come back and find out you totally messed up-"

"We won't, your magisty! I promise!" Annika swore.

"Alright then, I guess we better hurry. We don't want Razz to wait any longer." Adora said faithfully.

"Yeah, bye. Good luck. With what ever it is." Clara said with a big grin on her face and pushed her parents and their friends out of the throne room.

"Alright, now's our chance to show our parents how trustworthy we are. Or at least pretent to..." Annika said proudly.

"Yes! And seriously, how hard can it be to solve a few problems." Clara answered optimistically.

Suddenly a female guard walked towards them and said:"Em... Excuse me, but... I need to talk to the queen."

"Well, she just left. But here is the princess. She'll help you." Annika explained to the guard and put a hand on Clara's shoulder.

"Oh, OK. Well, you see, the waterfall in room 17 has been kinda weird and-" The guard got interrupted by Clara

"OK, great. Send a plumber to fix it. Thanks for telling me, bye!"

"Oh, well. Aye aye princess." The guard answered a bit shyly.

Meanwhile Clara walked over to the thrones and sat down on her mother's. Annika stood right next to her.

"Alright, Bright Moon. Show me what you've got!" she said enthusiastically.

As soon as she said it, the first person ran over to her and began to talk. But then all the other also began to talk untill they couldn't hear anything.

"This might be a bit harder than we thought..." Annika whispered to Clara, who looked at the crowd of people kind of scared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, finally done.
> 
> I´m so sorry that it took so long but I took a little vacation and just didn´t have the time lately. I also have planned the next few episodes so here are the names:
> 
> Episode 1 The Broken Sword part 1
> 
> Episode 2 The Broken Sword part 2
> 
> Episode 3 New Trust
> 
> Episode 4 Death Race Number 7
> 
> Episode 5 The Sea King
> 
> Episode 6 Analysing...
> 
> Episode 7 Prince of the Desert
> 
> Episode 8 The Partner
> 
> Episode 9 Run(a)way
> 
> Episode 10 Together for...ever?
> 
> Episode 11 Halloween
> 
> Episode 12 Perfection
> 
> Episode 13 Princess Pro(ble)m
> 
> I hope I´ll have more time for writing, but if you wanna see more of this story I have an Instagram acount where I post art of this story. Fell free to write a comment and I´ll see you in the next chapter. (or on instagram: The_princesses_of_power )


	10. Episode 3 New Trust chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The best friend squad arrives at Razz´place but it´s not clear, what she wanted. Meanwhile Clara is trying to help her subjects with the help of Annika.

-in the woods-

The best friends squad walked to Razz' little home, while talking about their decition.

"You guys think they'll be alright?" Adora asked worried.

"Sure, I mean, they are pretty grown up now. It's not like we left them with any danger, right?" Glimmer said, trying to sound cheerful.

"Of course not. They got this. Besides, they still have the royal guard incase they need help." Catra said calmly and put her hands behind her head.

"I wish I'd have your trust in them. But why are you so calm? I'm feeling bad that I agrees to that in the first place. What if someone attacks them? Or what if they get close to the sword again and it transforms the girls into monsters? WHAT IF-" Bow

"Wow. Easy there, Bow. They'll be fine. I think. We should give them a chance to take responsibility." Adora calmed down Bow.

"Yeah, you're probably right. I should calm down."

"Now, come on! We're almost at Razz' place." Adora said smiling.

-in Bright Moon-

Annika and Clara were surrounded by a lot of people, talking. They tried to understand something but it was impossible. Finally Annika couldn't take it anymore and yelled :"Quiet!"

Everyone looked at her. But it worked. No one said anything. Annika looked over Clara and whispered:"Your turn"

Clara stood straight and spoke in a confident voice.

"Hello everyone. I am here to solve all your problems, but first I need you to be quiet and start a line. Right... There!"

Everyone went to the place she pointed and lined up.

"Great. Now, that's better. First one, please."Clara sat back down at the throne and had a proud look on her face.

" Nice work, Clara" Annika told her friend.

"Thanks. But I couldn't have done it without your "quiet!" "Clara laughed.

"Then let's do this."

-song:I've got this by Tangled-

Clara stood up and passed the guards.

Clara(singing) :

"Royal Decition making

Hey, I was born to do it.

Yeah, sure, I'm slightly faking

But there's not that much to it

Bring it on, I'm ready

'Cause I got this

I've got this

Just watch"

Clara sat back down at the throne. A servitor presented the the subjects to the princess:"Princess Clara, may I present your most humble subjects."

Within seconds a small croud of people walked towards Clara.

Farmer(singing):"She won't let my sheep graze

Next to hers without a fight"

The farmer pointed at a shepherdess. Clara looks to another person.

Barber(singing):" How can I cut hair

With this guy fiddling day and night?"

The barber glared at a violin. Clara looks to a man with his daughter.

Subject(singing):"Lately half of Bright Moon´s

Overrun by magic racoons"

Peasant Girl(singing): "Eating everything in sight"

They both hold a few racoons.

Clara(singing):"Right

Pasture land is public

I decree you'll have to share

Earplugs will do wonders

You'll receive a royal pair

As for Bright Moon,

We'll feed every single racoon

Here within the palace square

Fair?"

Croud:"Yeah!"

Clara(singing):"Folks, the line starts there!"

Annika smiled happily at Clara and went down the stairs to take all the racoons somewhere safe.

Annika(singing):"She's got a knack for reigning

So far she's holding steady

But folks are still complaining

So let's not throw confetti

Nonetheless, I guess our girl has got this

She's got this

No prob"

-at Madame Razz´ house-

The best friend squad slowly walked through the undergrowth that leaded into Razz´ house.

"Razz? Are you home?" Adora called.

A dark figure walked out of the shadows. It was Razz.

"Oh, It´s you! Welcome, mara deary! And friends of mara! Sit down, sit down! I just made Pie" Razz enthused

"Razz, you know it´s me, right? Adora?"

Razz looked at Adora confused for a moment... Then she went back to her pie and said:"Anyway, why are you here? It´s not often you visit Razz"

"You called us here, remember?"Catra said confused and sat down at the tiny table with her friends.

"I don´t think she remembers..." Glimmer noted.

"But how is she going to tell us, if she can´t even remember, that she told us to come?" Catra asked a bit annoyed.

"Maybe she just needs time?" Bow suggested.

The best friends squad watched Razz, looking for something in a pile of dirt. Suddenly she pulled something out. It looked like a 100 year old juice.

"Here you go. Fresh berry juice. I just picked them up." Razz said happily and gave everyone a cup of it.

They carefully looked down at the strange liqiud. Glimmer smelled it and quickly pushed it away from her.

"It smells like someone pressed all the liquid of moss." She said and covered her nose.

"Nope, not drinking that."Catra decrared and also pushed it away.

"I´m sure I´ll drink it later... much later..."Bow did the same thing.

Adora turned to Razz and asked:"Razz, you wanted to tell us something. Something important. What was that."

Razz looked down like she was thinking about something really hard. Suddenly she gasped and ran out of the house.

"Razz! Where are you going?! Come on guys!"Adora called.

The best friends squad quickly got up and ran after the old lady.

-in the throne room-

The last subject just left the throne room and Clara sat at the throne tiredly and with disheveled hair.

"Was that the last one?"She asked exhausted.

"Well, not exactly Clara."Annika answered with a worried expression on her face. She stood near the door, which suddenly opened and everyone, whos problem was solved came back and walked towards Clara angrily.

Farmer(singing):" Since we shared the pasture,

We can't tell whose sheep are whose"

Clara:"Oops"

Barber(singing):" I can't hear my customers

And ruin all their dos"

Clara:" Sorry."

Subject(singing):" Now racoons are quiet."

Peasant Girl(singing):"But the rats are running riot

Up and down the avenues"

The royal guard did everything they could to hold the angry people back and finally did it to keep them out of the throne room. Annika walked over to Clara and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, we can still fix this."She said, trying to cheer her friend up.

But Clara just looked down at her feet, stood up and said, dissapointed in herself:"No, we can´t. My parents were right. I can´t do anything good. I´ll never be as good as them or grandmother." She started to cry and ran away from the throne room.

"What? Clara wait!"Annika shouted after her.

But Clara didn´t wait. She ran into her room, locked the room and sank down the door. Now she knelt at the floor, hugging her knees.

Clara(singing):"Gosh what a huge disaster

And everybody knew it

I had one job to master

And I completely blew it

I was so darn certain that I got this

But I'm not this

Not yet

Who would have thought how far from getting this

I could get?"

-in the whispering woods-

"Razz! Razz, where are you?!"Adora called for the old lady.

"Why can´t she just tell us, what she knows and that´s it? Then we wouldn´t have to go look for her now."Catra complained.

"Well, it wouldn´t be a Razz information, if it was that easy." Bow said and carefully pushed the leaves of the trees aside.

"You´re right. I just hope that it´s a good information." Glimmer added, passing a few berry bushes.

"Guys, there she is!"Adora suddenly shouted and pointed at Razz, who stood before a strange looking machine. It was square in shape with a cord on the side.

Quickly everyone ran over to her.

"Razz, why did you run away like this?"Adora asked a bit exhausted.

"I finally remembered where I put it. Mara´s gift for me."she answered and took the cord.

"Listen, old lady, you said you had big news and then you take us deep into the forest just so you could show us this old pile of junk?" Catra asked angrily.

Razz looked at the mad Catra, grabbed Adora´s wrist and wrapped the cord around it.

"What are you doing?"Adora wondered.

"Showing you, what you are not able to see." Razz answered, did something with the machine and then declared:"We need She ra."

"What? Why?"Glimmer asked confused.

"She ra can use the old machine to come with me." Razz explained and pulled Adora near the machine.

"Well, if it helps you to remember."Adora shrugged and said:"For the honor of grayskull!"

A few moments later She ra stood there. But her friends weren´t there. She was still at the same place but it looked not the same. All the plants were dead and the sky had a green color. Suddenly Razz emerged from behind her.

"Razz, what happened? Where are my friends? Where´s Catra? And why is it so dark around here?"

"That is the future, deary. This is what will happen, if you keep you path."Razz told the warrior princess calm.

"What´s that supposed to mean? Wait, did we...timetravel? Is this thing a timemachine?"Adora asked very nervous.

"No. But it allows you to come with me. I have seen this future many times."Razz walks towards a small flower.

"Does that mean you can timetravel?! Of course! That explains, why you always call me Mara! Sometimes you don´t know in which time you are! But what happened to this place? And can I fix it?" Adora was shocked and looked around.

"You can only fix it...with trust. You need to trust them."Razz touched the flower and it fell apart.

"What? Who should I trust?"Adora walked at Razz´ direction.

"You need to trust. They can do this. They know they can. And so should you."Razz answered and turned towards Adora.

"I-I don´t understand! What does that mean?"Adora tried to ran over to Razz but suddenly everything began to dissapear. Including herself. Adora turned back and fell into a deep black howl. As she looked down she saw the face of an old enemy. Horde Prime.

"Adora...Adora! ADORA!" the voice of horde prime turned into catra´s. Adora opened her laid down in the grass. She was back with her friends and catra, who carefully looked at her. Slowly Adora stood up from the ground.

"What happened? We saw you and Razz passing out for a moment." Bow said carefully.

"Razz. Where is she?"Adora asked still a little bit dazed.

"I´m over here, deary. I found the perfect berries for a new pie recipe.

"She instantly stood up again" Glimmer explained to Adora.

"Adora. What happened to you?" Catra asked worried.

"We need to get back to Bright Moon."Adora declaired confidently.


	11. Episode 3 New Trust chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annika needs to save Bright Moon again... And also she has to get used to her new cat form.

Annika walked all around the castle looking for her sad friend. She looked in her room, at her favorite places and even in the darkest places in the castle.

After 40 minutes of searching Annika went to the only place where she didn´t look yet. The floor leading to the Meeting room.

"Clara! Clara, where are you? Come on it´ll be alright! I´m sure we can fix this." she called.

As she stood before the door to the meeting room Annika took a deep breath and opened it.

"Clara? Are you in here?" She asked carefully walking around the large table.

There she was Clara stood behind her mother´s throne and ran her hand over it.

Annika slowly came closer and asked:"Clara...Why did you run away earlier?"

Clara signed and mumbled:"I wanted to be just llike my mother so badly and it always looked so easy when she spoke to the crowds or planned anything. I thought I could be just like her. But I failed. If I can´t even control racoons how am I going to be queen one day? I´m just not like my mother or grandmother..."

The princess looked down sadly and turned away from Annika.

"You're right. You're not." Annika said smiling.

"What did you say?" Clara asked confused.

"You never think about something carefully, you always wanna show you're much better than everyone thinks and you caused all this trouble." Annika explained calmly.

"Am I supposed to feel better now?" Clara didn't understand what her friend was trying to tell her.

"But you know what? That's okay. You may not think about something very hard but if you would have, you probably couldn't save our parents from the spider. You may wanna show you're the best but you also give everything you have to be the best friend you can be. And sure it's your fault that the people are mad at you, but if you can handle a giant monster spider, then I think you can also solve this problem. "

Clara started to smile and hugged her best friend.

"Thank you." Clara said happily.

"Now where do we start?" Annika asked and looked at the princess grinning.

"First we need to get all the people back into the castle." Clara declared with new confidence.

They just walked out of the meeting room when they suddenly heard a loud roar and two guards ran over to them pounding and with injuries. One of them was the guard who told Clara about the" problem"

"Your highness! There is a strange thing in room 17 over there!" the female guard said.

"What is it?" Annika helped the guards to stand on their feet.

"We... We don't know. All we saw was that it somehow made the water green and disgusting. It looked like a mix of slime and trash. But when we tried to catch it it attacked us and disappeared in the pipes." The other guard explained.

"If it's in the pipes that means..." Clara began.

"That it could be anywhere inside the castle." Annika finished the sentence.

"We need to get the people who are still in the castle out of here." Clara told the guards.

"We'll do everything we can, Princess Clara." the two guards said together and ran towards throne room, where the people of Bright Moon already stood very angry to have no one to yell at.

"And what will we do?" Annika asked her friend curiously.

"We are going to find that monster. But first we'll have to check something." Clara answered and pulled Annika with her to the artifact room.

-in the throne room-

All the people who wanted to speak to Clara stood in the throne room waiting for the princess to come out. Suddenly the two guards came into the throne room and went to a higher place so that everyone could hear them. The female guard spoke first.

"Listen up! There is a monster in the castle and we don't know where it is right now. But what we do know is that it's dangerous to stay in these walls. Please follow the royal guard to the exits and remain -"

She couldn't finish because there was a quick screaming and suddenly one of the people in the crowd was pulled up into the opening of one waterfall by a green tentacle.

Seconds later more of them began to come through the openings and pulled the people with them.

"Run! Guards, protect the subjects!" the male guard yelled. The guards nodded and did everything they could to protect the remaining people.

The last small group ran to the door and almost got out as a big green smile wall built before the door. They couldn't stop and ran right into the wall, which suddenly fell apart and mixed with the water.

-in the artifacts room-

Annika and Clara opened the door to the room full with ancient artifacts and paintings. On a big pedestal the sword of She ra shimmered brightly.

"So we are just gonna take it?" Annika asked and continued: "I mean I'd totally do it but... Don't you think your mom will be furious if she'd know that?"

"She probably will. But it doesn't matter know. If you can transform a spider monster into a normal spider then it should also work on this beast." Clara explained her plan.

"I don't know. The last time the sword was responsible for the transformation and I don't even know if it works this time." Annika wasn't very convinced.

"It's worth a try. Don't you think?".

"Sure it is." Annika said smiling and asked with a loud voice: "So how do we get this sword? I'm sure our parents would not just leave it here with no security."

"Hold on!" Clara had an idea. She closed her eyes, and suddenly the shiny bow and arrows appeared.

Annika looked at her surprised.

"Ive practiced." Clara said proudly.

She tensed the bow and shoot a glittering arrow on the floor. Within seconds the arrow got burned, crushed and fell apart. It turned into pink sparkles and flew back to Clara.

"We need to deactivate the security first. I dont remember much about the security spells my mom uses but I do remember something like a magic code or codeword." Clara said trying to remember more.

Annika looked around and saw a kind of mikrofon. She walked over to it and tried to understand.

"I guess this is where were supposed to say the codeword." Annika guessed.

"Yes, but what is the codeword?" Clara asked unsertainly.

"Hm... I has to be something important. Maybe its important for the sword." Annika said and eyed the sword.

"Hey! When you defeated the giant spider thing you said something like...er... For the honor of...something." Clara suddenly remembered.

"Yes! Youre right! For the honor of grayskull!"Annika shouted into the mikrofon.

Nothing happened...

"Well, that didnt work." Clara said dissapointed.

"Oh! I know! Our parents said this codeword when they entered the heart of etheria! Remember? They told us like 2000 times!" Annika said enthusiastic.

"Oh yeah! They also said it was the codeword for the spaceship. What was it again..." Clara agreed.

"I think ... I think I know! I just need the name of the last she ra. Do you remember it?"Annika stepped closer to the mikrofon and grabbed it .

"Oh yeah! It was Mara! My mom told me about her."Clara told Annika, who took a deep breath and said:

"Were friends of Mara."

A light behind the mikrofon began to shine green and it looked like the traps have been deactivated.

"Should we try it?"Clara asked uncomfortably.

Annika went to the sword carefully. Clara followed her slowly.

"I think it worked."Annika said happily.

"Great, then take it before this monster does any more damage to anyone." Clara demanded.

Annika took the sword, turned around and walked with Clara out of the room. They just closed the door when suddenly Annika heard something strange.

"Hey, do you hear that?" She asked distracted.

"What? I dont hear anything."Clara answered confused.

Annika continued to hear it untill her ears began to change. They grew cat-like again.

"Now I can hear it clearly! Its people! Quick! We need to make sure theyre ok!"Annika sceamed and ran towards the voices.

Clara looked at her and then quickly followed her friend.

\- under the throne room-

The slimy thing flowed throught the water and took all the people inside the green liquid with it. It flowed underground throught the sewer and finally stopped at a bigger cavity. In there it let go of the people, split and flowed up the walls. The female guard was one of the first people who stood up.

"What are going to do with us?"She asked bravely.

The slime formed a round shape with one darker spot, which was supposed to be the eye. It seemed to looked confused at first but then it flowed into a pipe and for a moment the guards and subjects were alone.

"What are we gonna do know?!"

"Im scared!"

"What if were not gonnna make it!"

"Help!"

These sentences were everything the subjects yelled.

"Quiet! Well get out of here!"a male guard shouted.

The female guard looked up and had an idea. She tried to get the peoples attention and told them:"No! Dont stop! Shout! Maybe someone up there hears us!".

The people did as they were told and continued crying for help. Even the guards helped.

-in the throne room-

"I know I heard something."Annika said and moved her ears around.

Clara walked around looking for clues and suddenly she saw some of the glibbery green smile in the water that flowed into a pipe to the sewer.

"Hey Annika, try it over here!"Clara called her friend, who came right over and tried it again.

"I hear them! I hear the guards and the other people!" Annika yelled.

"Oh no! Come on!" Clara shouted and jumped into the water with some remains from the smile. But Annika didnt follow. She just stood there and looked down kinda scared.

"Whats wrong?"Clara asked.

"I-I dont know! It feels like-like I cant go into the water!"Annika answered scared and took a step back.

"But you never had a problem with water before!"Clara shouted up confused.

"I know! Its just so strange!"

"Well, I cant go down there without you! So come on!"Clara tried to motivate Annika.

"Ugh, fine..."Annika started up and jumped after her friend. As soon as she touched the water she immediatly acted discusted.

"Lets just get this over with."Annika said.

"Your...your fur is back."Clara mentioned suprised.

"What?" Annika looked at her arms and hands and it was true. She turned more and more into a cat.

But the now half cat tried to ignore it and swam into the pipe. Clara followed worried.

They swam through the pipes and past a few very discusting things until they stopped at two pipes leading in different directions.

"What do we do know?" Clara asked and looked into one of the pipes.

"I say we split so we can find them faster." Annika answered and swam to the entry of the other pipe.

"OK, good luck." Clara replied before she followed her pipe and they weren't able to see each other anymore.

Annika's pipe was short and after a few minutes she found an end of the water. She immediately jumped out of the water and shook herself to get the water off.

" Finally. Now let's hope this won't happen often..." She said annoyed.

Annika looked into the darkness of a tunnel where she expected the people to be. But she couldn't here the voices anymore. The cat girl signed and went into the darkness.

It hasn't been 30 seconds in the dark tunnel and suddenly Annika heard a scream. She ran through the darkness as fast as she could.

When she finally got out of the tunnel she stood in the same cavity where the people called for them. It had water all around it except the small place where Annika stood. But no one was there. Suddenly the water behind Annika moved and began to transform into the green slime monster.

Annika was shocked but she tried to stay calm and asked bravely: "Where are my people? Where did you hide them?"

The monster just looked at her like it couldn't understand a word she just said but Annika knew that it knew what she wanted.

After it realized what the girl wanted it grew bigger and absorbed more and more of the water around it until all the water was in it.

Now Annika could the what was on the ground of the water. All the people from the throne room were there. Even Clara...

Annika glared at the monster and pulled out the sword.

"Alright you glibber thing. Let's do this."

As soon as she said that one slime hand got out of the monster and quickly launched for Annika. But she jumped up and dodged away. Then it was her turn

Annika aimed with the sword right at the glibber monster and shouted confident:" For the honor of grayskull!"

The sword began to shine brightly and shoot a lightning right at the monster.

As Annika landed on the ground she looked around to see if it worked.

But the monster was still there. It roared and began to absorb more water from open pipes that led to the cavity.

Suddenly Annika noticed levers over each pipe that led there. She had an idea.

Annika jumped to one of the levers and pushed it down. The pipe opening closed and the monster suddenly lost a bit of it's height.

Annika grinned and did the same thing with all the other levers. Of course the slime monster tried to stop her but Annika could get away everytime.

As soon as she pulled the last lever, the monster was just a little glibbery pudding.

Annika grabbed it and put it into a little pocket in her jacket.

Then the people under Annika began to wake up. The cat girl quickly ran down and hugged her best friend.

"Clara!" Annika shouted happily.

"Annika? What just happened? I found the monster. And then everything went black... Well.. And green. Did we do it? " Clara was still confused and rubbed her head.

Annika nodded.

"And again I couldn't help you." Clara mumbled.

"What? Without you I wouldn't even be in this sewer. Now come on. After all, there are still some problems to solve, Princess Clara. " Annika helped her friend to stand up.

"Alright. But first let's get everyone outside safely."

-later at the door to the throne room-

The best friend squad ran up the stairs and pushed the door open. But what they saw was shocking.

"Alright. Thank you princess." a little boy said happily and walked pass the parents.

"Is... Is this our castle?" Glimmer asked and blinked with her eyes.

"It sure is" Bow replied in unbelieve.

Suddenly Clara and Annika saw them.

"Mom! Dad! You're back" Clara shouted with a smile and ran over to the with Annika.

"Did... Did anything happen in here while we were gone?" Adora asked confused.

"Well, there was a small problem with the waterfalls but... Clara fixed it perfectly." Annika praised the princess.

"And what about the sword? Did you two touch it? " Catra asked suspiciously.

"We only wanted to see it once. But we didn't" Clara lied with a big smile.

"Alright then... Go to your rooms. We'll take it from here." Glimmer ordered not showing her pride.

"Wait, Mom. There's something we wanted to ask you guys." Clara told them now all serious.

Annika signed and began:

"We know we haven't been the best kids but... We really wanted to show you that we can take care of our own. And we also know that the other princesses can do that too. So we thought about... Inviting them to Bright Moon."

The best friend squad looked at each other for a moment.

"We do have each other but... We want to know more about other princesses and their kingdoms. And this is what we have to do. So please let us invite them." Clara pleased.

"We can do this. I know we can. And... And so should you ." Annika said looking at her moms and waiting for an answer.

Adora thought about it. Then she suddenly recalled what Razz told her. She looked down and answered smiling:

"We know that too. We have trust in you."

Her friends looked at her surprised but then also nodded.

"Really? Oh wow! Thanks! You won't regret it! We'll be super serious about this." Annika cheered and ran away to celebrate and pack things with Clara.

"Adora, are you sure this is the best way to protect them?" Catra asked her wife.

"It's not about protecting them. It's about protecting all of us... Something is coming. And I don't think we can do much about it. But they might... " Adora signed and looked back to the whispering woods and Razz little cottage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! This took forever but It was worth it! I really enjoyed writing the chapter and I hope you have as much fun reading it! :D
> 
> Next episode is coming soon. Follow" The_princesses_of_power" on Instagram for more sneak peeks and art posts.
> 
> See you guys!


	12. Episode 4 Death Race Number 7 chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The epic journey begins and every adventure has to start at one kingdom.So why don´t start at the kingdom of snow?

-in Annika's room-

It was early morning. Everything was quiet. Annika slept peacefully in her bed. A beautiful blue bird flew through her open window and sat down at a small table next to her bed.

Suddenly the bird made a loud beeping sound and Annika quickly opened her eyes and sat straight. But she wasn't mad at the bird. She smiled.

"Yes! First day of meeting other princesses and saving Etheria or even the howl universe!" She shouted enthusiastically.

Annika jumped out of her bed and walked to her wardrobe. After she changed her clothes the happy girl grabbed a brown shoulder bag and began to pack.

She packed warm clothes, food and water and some money that she has been saving up in this bag.

As soon as she finished Annika grabbed the shoulder bag and were about to leave, when she realized that she forgot something.

The sword was still in the corner of the room. Her mother (Adora) said she had to take it or else the other princesses wouldn't listen to then. But even though Annika felt honored to take it, she didn't want to.

But she signed, grabbed the sword and tried to push it into the shiulder bag.

"Come on! Get in there you..." Annika growled.

Suddenly the sword lit up and it looked like it connected with Annika's arm. When the shining slowly stopped Annika could see that the sword turned into a bangle.

She was confused at first but then she looked at it and said:" Huh, that makes it easier.".

Now the young hero was ready. Annika left the room and walked down the corridor leading to Clara's room.

-at Clara's door-

Annika knocked at the door and waited for her friend to come out. It took a while but then a voice from the back of the room called :"Come in!".

Annika opened the door and took a step inside the room. But as she walked inside the room she saw Clara with two big bags, trying to push something into a third one.

"Er... Clara? Are you ready?" Annika asked slowly coming closer.

"Oh, yeah. I just... need to... get this one thing... in there!" Clara answered and tried to push harder.

"Do you... need any help?" Annika stood next to Clara and looked at all the things she was about to take with her.

"No no! I've got this!" Clara responded confident that she could do it.

"You sure you need to take all these bags with you? I'm sure one bag is enough. " Annika said confused and looked inside the big bag.

"Fine... Maybe I do need help." Clara mumbled and stepped aside.

Annika thought for a moment and then grabbed a purple shoulder bag. Then she started putting some things from the other bags into it.

After 2 minutes the shoulder bag was full packed.

"Here you go. Enough to survive but not so heavy that you can't carry it." Annika said proudly and handed the bag to Clara.

"Well, I guess I'll need to learn how to pack only important things. Nice bangle by the way." Clara praised Annika.

"Oh, that's the... The sword. It kind of turned into this thing." Annika explained to her friend.

"Nice! Then let's go! I can't wait to meet all the other princesses!" Clara said happily.

After they both left the room, they headed towards the main door, where their parents stood to say goodbye.

-at the main door-

They all stood before the large door. While Glimmer and Bow hugged their "little girl" and Bow cried a bit, Adora and Catra wanted to have a talk with their daughter.

So they stepped away from the royal family and Adora put a hand on Annika's shoulder.

"What is it, mommy?" Annika asked a little nervous.

"It's just... Are you sure you want to do this? You can still stay." Catra said sounding actually worried.

"Mom, it's okay. You don't have to worry." Annika said.

"Who said I'm worried? I'm not worried... I know you'll do perfectly fine on your own. I don't care." Catra stuttered and looked away.

"Just promise me this..."Adora began.

" Know that you have friends to help you. You're not alone. "

Annika smiled and gave her moms a big hug.

"I promise"

As they went back to Clara and her parents, Annika realized that her mom didn't seem to notice the sword that turned into the bangle around her arm.

But she didn't have the time to think about that for long because she and Clara were about to leave Bright Moon.

They waived to their parents one last time and headed out of the save walls of the kingdom.

-on the road-

After a while of walking without talking Clara asked: "So... Where's our first stop?"

"Hm... Let's see." Annika opened her shoulder bag and pulled a map out of it.

"Hm... How about the kingdom of snow? Queen Frosta was one of the last princess who joined the rebellion, so it's only fair, if we go there first. What's the princess' name again?" Annika looked around the map and pointed at the kingdom of snow.

"Great idea! Her name is princess Icy. She's the much younger sister of Queen Frosta. I'm sure she'll join us." Clara answered positively.

"Alright then. To the kingdom of snow!" Annika said confident.

-in the evening near a river-

Annika and Clara have built a small camp with two tents and one pitfire. They also roasted some food and now sat down to eat it.

While they ate there was a strange silent. Sometimes Clara looked up as if she wanted to ask Annika something but she always looked back down.

Finally she managed to mumble: "Annika?"

Annika looked up and put her food aside.

Clara continued: "Are you... Okay with your powers?"

"What do you mean?" Annika wondered.

"I mean all of them. First you touch a magic sword and now you are kinda connected to it and then you can transform into this half-cat-thing. Isn't that confusing?" Clara asked looking worried.

"I... Never thought about it that way. I guess not. I mean we're getting to know this sword better together and I'm slowly beginning to get used to being a half-cat." Annika replied smiling.

"Oh... Well, that's great! Fantastic! I just wanted to know." Clara said trying to sound like she was happy even though Annika knew something was wrong.

"What about you? Did you learn to use the glitter bow better?" Annika asked Clara trying to cheer her up.

"What? Oh, that. Yep, I'm a total master now." Clara answered with a weird smile.

Then it was silent again.

"You're pretty brave, you know?" Clara suddenly said not looking Annika in the eyes. "I mean you have all these great new powers now and... It doesn't seem like you are having trouble with it. I don't know if I'd be that strong."

Annika was surprised.

"Wow. Thanks. I guess. But you're really good with your bow and arrow too. You should see that." Annika praised.

Then she stood up and went to her tent. But before she disappeared in it, she said:"We should get some sleep. Tomorrow we'll enter the kingdom of snow."

Clara looked at her hands and a tiny spark lit up. It flew up into the air until the princess couldn't see it anymore.

She looked up into the sky for a while. Then she smiled a bit and went into her tent.

-at night-

Annika slept peacefully in her sleeping bag. Suddenly she stood on a Grey ground. Everything was dark and all around her she heard fighting noises.

The only thing that wss still colorful was the sword in her hand. Many lightballs in different colors flew around it.

Suddenly Annika felt weak and powerless. She tried to walk anyway. She walked towards a large stone that broke apart with every second.

But before she could reach it, the earth crumbled and opened up right under the stone. It fell into darkness.

Seconds later the earth under Annika also began to open up and she couldn't stand anymore.

She was about to fall into the dark nothingness when...

She woke up. Annika looked around frightened. But she only saw the inside of her tent.

The girl slowly got up and put on her mother's jacket and her shoes. Then she left the tent.

It was morning and Clara sat on a log waiting for Annika. She sat with her back turned so she couldn't see her friend yet. But she heard her.

"Finally. I've been up since sunrise. And you get to sleep all morning?" Clara said and stood up.

But as she turned around Clara looked surprised at Annika.

"What?" Annika asked confused.

"Your ears are back" Clara explained.

"Really? Huh. Then I guess It has to do something with emotions." Annika suspected.

"Why? Did anything happen to you last night?" Clara asked.

"I just... Had a bad dream. I'm sure they'll grow back by themselves. Come on let's go" Annika said picking up her shoulder bag.

-later near the kingdom of snow-

It didn't took them long to pack everything and at noon they arrived at the kingdom of snow.

"I guess we should put on our winter coats and boots here." Annika declared and pulled her winter clothes out of the shoulder bag.

"You're right. It's getting a little cold." Clara did the same thing.

After they put on their warm clothes the two girls walked towards the big castle.

"I think I can see it. Over there!" Annika shouted and pointed at the large ice castle.

"Oh yes. Finally!" Clara replied walking through the snow very slowly.

Finally they stood before the large entrance. Annika stepped forward and knocked at the door.

It took a while but then two guards opened the door.

"What do you want in the kingdom of snow?" one of the guards asked seriously.

"We're here to speak with Queen Frosta and Princess Icy. We're from Bright Moon and this is Princess Clara." Annika explained to the guards.

They looked at each other and then at Clara.

"Can you proof that?" demanded the second guard.

"Sure! She can do this super cool thing where she creates this shiny bow with shiny arrows. If that's not enough proof I don't know what is." Annika said proudly.

"Show them, Clara "

"Eh... Sure." Clara said nervously and closed her eyes to focus.

Her hands lit up in a pink light and then... A small pink arrow appeared in her hands.

"I'm... Not so good at this yet..." she mumbled embarrassed.

"Anyway. I think these ears show that I'm the Daughter of Adora and Catra, right?" Annika defended her friend and put down her hood so the guards could see her ears.

"Of course, your highness. Sorry for not believing you. You may pass" the guards said and stepped aside.

The girls walked into the palace and stood before the throne room. Suddenly it wasn't so cold anymore so they left their coats before the throne room.

As they walked in they were welcomed by Queen Frosta. She sat on her throne and looked down.

"Welcome to my kingdom. What brings you here? I didn't get a message you would come. Also we didn't have much visitors from Bright Moon lately. Well, except the messagers. " Frosta wondered.

"We are here to reunite the Princesses. But not for a fight this time. Just so we get to know them. We came for Princess Icy" Clara explained to the queen.

"Well, that is nice. But there's a small problem." Frosta said.

"What problem?" Annika asked.

"Princess Icy is not here." Frosta said clamly.

"What?!" the two girls asked completly shocked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Another chapter finished! And this time it's longer. I think this is the length I'm comfortable with. Maybe some will even be longer. I'm afraid I'm not gonna be able to write the Halloween episode in time but that's OK. After all it's always cool to read scary stories, am I right? Anyway, have a great day and follow me on Instagram The_princesses_of_power if you want to see art and sneak peeks from this story! See ya!


	13. Episode 4 Death Race Number 7 chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annika and Clara meet a princess and are trying to help her so she joins their journey.

in the snow palace-

"Shes not here? Whats that supposed to mean?! We didnt walk all the way up here for nothing! We almost got stuck in the snow!"Annika yelled angrily.

"I meant..."Frosta tried to explain but she got interrupted by Clara.

"No, excuse me Queen Frosta but we went through so much to get here and now youre telling us Princess Icy is not here!" Clara continued.

"If you would just let me finish!" Frosta shouted.

The girls were quiet.

"Thank you. Shes not here right now. Icy is taking a walk. Maybe shes iceskating down at the lake." Frosta explained to Annika and Clara.

"Oh, okay...Thanks. And sorry for the...yelling and stuff. Well go look for Icy no, bye!" Annika answered embaressed and quickly walked out of the castle. Clara followed her.

Frosta looked after them and looked a bit annoyed.

-outside the castle-

Annika and Clara stood outside the castle and were looking for a way down to the lake.

"Hey! Here the path is a little less steep. We can climb down slowly." Annika called and tested the stability of the snow.

Clara came closer to the hill and asked:"Are you sure its safe?".

"Well...You never know until you try" Annika laughed nervously.

The girls climbed down the steep way to the lake. Annika didnt have any problems since her cat-claws were a big help, but Clara wasnt so lucky. She had to struggle with every small step she took down the hill. One time she almost fell down but Annika saved her by pulling her up again.

When they finally got down it was very foggy around the frozen lake.

"I can't see anything in this fog. Do you?" Clara asked.

"Not much. But I think there's a person over there." Annika replied and pointed at a figure.

They were about to run towards it when Annika suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?" Clara turned around and stood before the lake.

"Is the lake safe enough to walk over it? I don't want to go into the water again." Annika hissed scared.

"It's okay. See?" Clara stepped onto the ice. "I'm standing here right now and nothing happened."

Annika watched Clara walking farther and farther to the figure.

Finally the cat-girl followed her friend over the frozen water.

She just walked a few steps when suddenly the ice made a cracking sound and small cracks ran through the ice.

"Clara! Watch out!" Annika tried to warn her.

But it was too late. The cracks surrounded her and Clara realized that, if she would make one wrong move, she'd instantly fall into the cold water.

"Okay, uh... Remember when I said water isn't that bad? I changed my mind. Get me out of here!" Clara cried out.

"Alright... Don't move. I'm coming." Annika shouted and slowly approached to Clara.

With every step they heard more cracking sounds and the ice grew more and more instable.

Annika could almost reach Clara when she suddenly had to stop. A huge crack separated the ice.

"Oh no. Can you jump?" Annika asked Clara nervously.

"I don't think so. Maybe you can go get help." Clara answered.

"But who knows how long this ice will last?" Annika said worried.

"I'll be okay. Now go get help." Clara demanded.

Annika was just about to turn away when something fast took Clara with it and pulled her to safety.

Annika quickly slide to Clara and helped her get up. Then they looked at the person who saved the princess.

The human wore a helmet and a snow sport suit. As it put off the helmet the girls could see who the hero was.

It was a girl with turquoise hair and a short ponytail. Then the suit opened and a little girl around 10 came out of it.

Her legs were much shorter then they seemed when she was inside the suit and her clothes were different too.

She had a fluffy jacket, blue sneakers and the rest of her looked pretty athletic too.

"You're welcome. Lucky you I've been ice skating nearby. I'm Icy. And you are..." the little girl said confident.

Annika and Clara looked at each other and then smiled.

"My name is princess Clara from Bright Moon and this is my friend Annika. She-" Clara tried to explain, but Icy interrupted.

"Is she a princess too?"

"Oh. Well, I'm not like a "princess" princess but the sword of power kinda chose me and now I guess I'm like my mom. " Annika said a little embarrassed.

Suddenly Icy's eyes lit up and she pulled at Annika's arm, where the sword bangle was.

"Is this really the sword, that destroyed thousands of clones and saved the universe?" Icy asked excitedly.

"Uh, yeah. But it's broken so I think it's not so powerful anymore." Annika explained to the young princess.

"But we figured out what it can do. It absorbs magic and can give it to creatures." Clara added.

"Cool. So, why are you here. It's not like we get visitors from Bright Moon often." Icy said and picked up her helmet and suit.

"We wanted to ask you something." Annika began.

"Sure. Go ahead." Icy said calmly.

"Well, you see." Clara was about to ask the question, but before she could finish, three teenager on ice skates came towards them.

As Icy saw them she looked annoyed and said: "Oh, not those guys."

The teenagers on ice skates stopped right before Icy and threw their helmets away.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the little princess on skates. Are you still trying to get better then your cousins?" a boy with white hair teased her.

"You don't have to be embarrassed. It's not easy to be the best athletes in the kingdom. Oh, what am I saying. In the whole world." a tall girl continued confident.

Icy was not impressed by them and answered annoyed: "Hey guys."

"But don't worry. You can watch us win the skating event tomorrow. Maybe we'll even let you carry our helmets." the boy laughed arrogantly and waved with his hand to show his crew to leave.

"See ya later, looser" the girl shouted as they skated away.

Annika and Clara have been silent the whole time. Now they looked at Icy, who watched her cousins skate away with an angry look on her face.

"Are you alright?" Clara asked carefully.

"Acually, no I'm not! Oh, how much I'd like to show them what I can do! They don't even know what I can do!" Icy yelled madly.

"Well, why don't you show them?" Annika asked.

"Because they always do forbitten races or something. If I shoe up at one of those as a princess, everyone will be disappointed in the royal family. At least that's what mom said." Icy looked down at her feet.

"Isn't there a race that's legal?" Clara suggested.

"There used to be, but then people got hurt and they said it's too dangerous to race one of them. And now all the skaters come to secret clubs to race these dangerous races." . Icy said and skated around.

Annika watched the girl skating and suddenly she noticed the large suit. Then her eyes lit up.

"And what if nobody knows it's you?" Annika suggested confident.

"What do you mean?" Icy asked confused and turned around.

"What if you wear this suit while you're at one of those races. You can skate in there but no one will know it's you. And later when the race is over and you won, you can call your cousins and show them, who beat them." Annika explained her plan.

"That could acually work. What do you think Icy?" Clara praised the plan.

"Well... I could try. I mean, I'm sure I'll be able to win one of those races, but... Are you sure nobody is going to recognize me?" Icy thought about the idea.

"Are you kidding? No one's going to see, who you really are." Clara tried to convince her.

"Okay, then let's do it! I owe you two." Icy told them.

"Yeah... Funny you mention that. See, we are going to reunite the princesses of all kingdoms to bring back magic to the universe, like our parents wanted to and that includes you. So, if this works... We'd love you to join us on this journey." Annika explained.

Icy thought about it for a moment and answered :" Deal! ".

"Alright, then let's go to that race." Clara said psyched.

"The race is tomorrow..." Annika reminded her friend.

"Oh... Then let's go train!" Clara tried again.

"It's almost night..." Icy added.

"Hmpf... Then let's get some sleep!" Clara tried one more time.

"That sounds good." Annika said smiling.

-at the castle of snow-

Annika and Clara walked down a floor with two guards and Icy. After a while they arrived at a guest room with two beds.

"You can sleep here. If you need anything just yell. Good night!" Icy shouted running towards her room.

"OK.. Bye" Clara shouted after her.

-in the night -

Clara slept peacefully in her bed and mumbled something about the race.

Annika turned around a few times and tried to fall asleep.

When she finally managed to, she stood at the same grey ground as she stood last night. The sword had its colors back and shimmered brightly.

It ended the same way. With a crack and darkness.

When Annika woke up, it already was morning. She looked around and saw Clara sleeping in the bed next to her.

Annika stood up and went to the bathroom to get ready. When she looked at the reflection of her in an ice mirror, she saw, that her cat ears didn't dissappear.

As she walked out of the bathroom, she saw Clara waiting to go inside.

"My turn" she said and went inside.

Annika desided to go outside and look if Icy was ready.

When she arrived at Icy's door and was just about to knock, the little girl suddenly opened the door enthusiastically and jumped outside.

"Wow! I'm so excited! I told my mom I'll go skating with you guys at the lake. Let's go!" Icy jumped up and down and pulled Annika with her, when she noticed something.

"Hey wait. Where's your friend?" she asked.

"Right here!" a voice called behind them. It was Clara.

"Alright, then I guess we're good to go." Annika said and they went to the race.

-at the race-

"So, I know it's an illegal race and all... But did it have to be like this?" Clara asked a bit scared.

The racetrack were all over a giant mountain and down to the lake. It was separated in different categories of winter sport. On every corner there were traps and dangerous obstacles.

"Did you know it was about not just one sport?" Annika asked Icy, who had put on her suit and helmet.

"Girls, it's fine. I've got this. Don't you worry." Icy answered cool and headed towards the other racers.

A woman in a golden suit shouted loudly: "Who's ready to have a race!? Because if you're not, you are in the wrong place! But before we begin, every contesters needs to sign this contract. Nothing big, it's just, so we don't get blamed incase one of you dies or gets hurt."

Annika and Clara looked at each other worried.

Meanwhile Icy has already signed the contract with a fake name and sat down at a free sledge.

"I'm going to look at the other competitors. Maybe I can find out some of their tricks." Annika decided and walked around.

Suddenly she saw Icy's cousins. They talked about something and held a bottle with a potion.

"With this thing you just can't loose, dude. If someone's going to be faster then you, just throw this at him or her." the tall girl explained to her brother.

"Thanks guys, but I don't think I'll need it." the confident guy declared and sat down on his sledge.

Annika was shocked and ran back to Clara, who sat on a few stairs.

"Clara! They're going to cheat! I heard it!" Annika yelled as she ran towards the princess.

"What?! We need to get Ivy out of there!" Clara said, but it was already to late. The start bell rang and the racers were gone in less then 3 seconds.

"What now?" Clara asked unsure.

"We have to follow the racers and protect Icy!" Annika decided confidently.


	14. Episode 4 Death Race Number 7 chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annika and Clara are trying to project Icy from being sabotaged, but the race is much more dangerous than they thought.

-at the start-

"So, when you said we need to keep Icy safe..."Clara mumbled scared." You didn't mention, that we need to fall down a mountain with nothing more but these old sledges!"

"They were the best I could get! So stop complaining and put on this helmet." Annika explained angrily.

Clara growled but put on the helmet.

"Ready?" Annika asked and got ready to start.

"Yup! I guess" Clara answered unsearten.

They both pushed off the ground and it went downwards. Annika tried to control her sledge to not hit any stones, but she realized that it was harder then it looked.

Clara did better with her sledge. She had it perfectly under control and looked to her right, where Annika struggled on driving the sledge.

When they finally arrived at the bottom of the mountain, Clara landed safely on the ground with her sledge, while Annika got stuck in a a heap of snow.

"You know what? That was actually kinda cool!" Clara declared smiling and not noticing her friend yet.

Annika mumbled something not understandable. When Clara turned around she quickly ran over to Annika and helped her out of the snow.

"Maybe it's just not my thing." Annika said still a bit confused. "Anyway, we still need to protect Icy. Where are they right now?".

Clara spotted a cliff and walked towards it to look down.

"Hey, there they are! They just finished the sledge part. Now they put on some gloves and get climbing axes. I know! They're about to climb the mountain we're on right now!" Clara described Annika the situation.

"So that means I don't have to do it again?" Annika asked relieved.

"Yup. Now all we have to do is get over there and watch out for cheaters." Clara pointed at the third station of the race.

"And what do we do if someone cheats? We can't just crash into everyone who looks suspicious." Annika confronted Clara.

"Well, I've been working on my arching skills and I'm really good at it! So I'm just gonna shoot his shoe of his foot or something." Clara said proudly.

"If you say so. Now let's go or we'll not arrive in time." Annika explained while walking to the third station. Clara quickly followed her.

-at the third stop-

As soon as Annika and Clara arrived near the station the first few racers pulled themselves into the save snow and took a quick break, before they moved on.

Icy was the fourth one who got there. But she seemed very exhausted and breathed heavily.

Annika and Clara ran towards the little girl as fast as they could. But as they came closer, Icy suddenly stood up determinedly.

She made her way through the deep snow.

Annika looked at to the left to see what sport would come next. At this moment her face showed fear.

It was a big ramp made out of ice. Behind it was a large pit with sharp ice spikes. The racers were supposed to jump over that pit with nothing but their suits, helmets and a pair of ice skates.

Now Clara also realized the most dangerous jump of this race.

"We can't let her jump, right?!" Clara screamed unbelieving.

"You're right, we need to get her out of there. Even if she hates us after it, it's better having an ice princess not in our gang but alive then her being dead." Annika declared and tried to reach Icy, who put on her ice skates and made ready for the jump.

Clara was just about to follow her friend when she noticed a weird bottle in the hand of one of Icy's cousins.

The princess crept closer and heard him talking.

"Not bad, blue dude. But this race is mine to win. I just hope you like acupuncture."

He said with an evil grin.

"It's him! He's going to hurt his own cousin and he doesn't even know it!" Clara gasped and ran away, looking for Annika.

Meanwhile Annika was trying to talk with the woman in the golden suit, who sat on a large ice block

"What do you mean by she can't leave the race!?" Annika cried out madly.

"It means you're friend over there is not gonna leave the race. I've been payed for entertainment and this stunt is going to make me rich!" the woman explained bored.

"Oh no! You can't do that! There is a cheater here! She will fall in that pit!" Annika shouted at the woman and her cat self came back.

"Sorry girl. That's just how business works. Besides, she signed this contract and that means she'll have to finish this race. And if you need to pull her to the finish line!" the woman explained hardcore and showed Annika the contract.

Annika growled and turned around, where she saw Clara running towards her.

"Annika, we need to stop the cousin of Icy! He going to sabotage her without even recognizing her!" Clara quickly explained.

"Well, the woman here won't let her leave the race and we can't join."Annika pointed at the rude woman. "So the only solution is for you to shoot an arrow at the bottle, so he can't throw it at Icy. Do you think you can do that?"

"I'll try my best" the princess replied trying to sound confident.

They just finished talking when they saw that Icy was about to jump over the pit. Her cousin was right behind her and had the bottle in his left hand.

Clara made her bow and arrow appear and aimed for the little bottle. She took a deep breath and shot.

The sparkling arrow rushed through the air right at the bottle. But when It was just about to crash into it, the arrow missed closely.

Clara made ready to shoot another one, but Icy already skated down the ramp.

"Oh no! What do we do?!" Clara yelled frightened.

"I-I don't know! Why did you miss? It was a perfect shot." Annika and her friend had to watch Icy skate down the ramp.

As soon as she got to the end of the ramp and flew through the air, her cousin right behind her threw the bottle right at her back.

The liquid in it spreaded on her clothes and turned into a rope, that took away her balance.

"Have fun! Free acupuncture!" her cousin shouted at Icy before she fell down the pit.

Then suddenly just when the little girl was about to fall onto the pointy ice, a platform of ice grew out of the wall and saved her.

Icy looked around confused and realized that she was save. She quickly got rid of the rope around her. Then the princess took off her helmet.

She gazed up to the cliff and saw her older sister Frosta looking down at her.

"Icy! You can still win this! You have ice powers, don't you?" Frosta shouted down to Icy.

"Right! Wait- I do? Cool!" Icy decided to try it and raised her hand up above and the ice platform brought up her to the cliff like an elevator.

As soon as she arrived at the cliff she looked at Frosta unsurely. The queen nodded and pointed at the finish line, which was not far away.

Icy smiled confident and skated away to the finish line. When she got back in the road there were only two racers left at it. Her, her cousin and another racer.

While her cousin shoved the other racer into the snow, Icy came closer to him until they skated side by side.

"Missed me?" Icy teased her cousin who looked to his left, where Icy skated. He was shocked and didn't pay attention to the race.

His ice skates drove into each other and he fell on the ground.

Icy saw that and used her powers to speed herself up. She got faster and faster and...

She did it. She finished the race as the first one. All around her stood many people, asking not understandable questions.

A few minutes later Annika and Clara arrived there too and Icy jumped into their arms.

"That was awesome! I was so awesome! And I finally got to show my cousins who's better." Icy told the girls excitedly.

Her cousin threw his helmet on the ground and walked away angrily.

"That's great, Icy. But I think you'll still need to talk with your sis." Annika reminded the girl.

"That's right, little sister." Frosta said, suddenly standing behind Icy.

"Frosta, I am so sorry! It's just that... Well, first I met these two girls and they were cool, but then we saw my cousins and they were all like: 'You're not cool and childish!', so I wanted to prove I'm the best and-"Icy tried to explain the situation.

"You knoe what? It's a good thing you did. I closed all these clubs, because they were too dangerous, but now I see how many people just love sport and this is the only place, where they can see it. It might take a while, but I'll open the sport clubs again . "Frosta announced proudly with Icy at her side. The croud around them cheered.

"That... Went pretty fast." Clara whispered to Annika, who just shrugged and cheered with the croud.

"So, that means you're in?" Annika asked Icy.

"Are you kidding me?! Thiy was so great! I can't wait to do more with you guys!" Icy replied happily.

"And Queen Frosta is cool with that?" Clara asked carefully.

"I am, she needs to get out of the palace someday." the queen of snow and ice added.

"Thank you! You won't regret it." Annika thanked both of them.

"We need to go somewhere else now, but we'll send you a message, when we're back home. We still have a lot to walk. " Clara said respectfully.

"Very well. Icy will be there." Frosta agreed kindly.

After Clara and Annika said goodbye, they looked at the map and talked about the next stop. What they didn't notice was, the little gem in the sword bangle, that lit up in a light blue for a second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is the 4th episode! Sorry for waiting such a long time, but I've been focusing on my insta images from the characters. Check it out if you want. See ya in the next chapter or on insta ;D


	15. Episode 5 The Sea King chapter 1

-at a beach-

"So, where do we head next?" Clara asked, while sitting on a rock and holding her feet into the water.

"Let's see... Oh, what about Salineas? I'm sure we can find a boat in Seaworthy to sail there. It's not far away." Annika described to her, while studying the map.

"Sounds fun. What was the name of the water princess again?" Clara agreed and turned around so she could also take a look at the map.

"It's... Sapphire! Daughter of Queen Mermista and King Sea Hawk." Annika pointed out at a list of the princesses.

Clara looked at the list confused. "Have you been researching them in the ice palace library before we left?"

"Maybe? A bit?" Annika laughed nervously and hid the paper with the list in it behind her back.

Clara rolled her eyes smirking and requested : "Let's pack our things and go to Salineas.".

Annika nodded and did what Clara told her. Soon they arrived near Seaworthy.

"Hey, Clara? Can I ask you something?" Annika asked.

"You already did, but sure." Clara looked at Annika with a smile.

"Who would you say am I like?"

"What? I'm sorry, but I don't get the question..." Clara said confused.

"Who of my mothers do you think am I like?" Annika explained the question.

"Well... I don't know. You're a bit of Adora, a bit of Catra and a huge bit of Annika." Clara tried to answer her friends question. "Why do you want to know that?"

While talking they walked into Seaworthy and passed many strange looking people.

"Because I need an identity. Look, every single one of the team our parents created has one. Adora was the brave captain, Catra was the sassy hardcore girl, and everyone else too. But I don't feel like I have that special something inside of me." Annika explained to Clara, who looked at her in surprise.

"Annika, you don't need to be like one of your mothers. You're Annika and you're great just the way you are. Stop planning every single part of your personality." Clara tried to calm Annika.

"You're right... So my planning is like my mom Adora?"

Clara signed and suddenly noticed a boat not far away, where no owner stood. The princess smiled and made her way over to the boat.

"Hey, it looks like this boat has no owner! Maybe we can use it to get to Salineas." Clara suggested.

"Great idea. I mean how hard can it be? " Annika agreed to the idea and they both went onto the boat.

The question of Annika instantly got answered. After a few minutes of sailing the ship at the sea, they were already lost at sea and fighting against a seamonster.

"Okay... Maybe it's harder than I thought..." Annika cried out as she tried to stand straight on the planks of the ship.

"I told you, we should have hired a captain!" Clara shouted and held on to the sides of the ship.

"No, you didn't! You said:"A captain is just as good, as being you're with your best friend! "Annika shouted back angrily.

"Okay, we don't get anywhere with this conversation! Let's think about surviving first!" Clara suggested stressed out.

But Annika didn't get to answer her friend, because she suddenly got picked up from the sea monster with one of its tentacles.

It was just about to eat her, when they suddenly heard a loud canonshot from the right and the sea monster roared and dissappeared in the water.

The girls turned around and saw two ships with the flag of Salineas. The ship sailed next to them and a guard spoke to them.

"You are in the teretory of Salineas. Explain yourselves."

"Well, guys. Funny story. Actually it's not... We come from Bright Moon and want to talk with princess Sapphire." Clara told the guards with a determined voice.

"She's the princess of Bright Moon. And I'm the daughter of Adora also known as She ra." Annika added quickly.

The guards looked at each other. Then the guard who spoke first answered. "You may come with us to Salineas."

Annika and Clara smiled and grabbed their bags to chance the ship.

It didn't took them long to get to Salineas, since the girls already were pretty close to the sea city.

When they arrived they couldn't believe their eyes at first. Salineas was right before them and it was more beautiful than everyone told them.

It didn't have any broken houses and there was no sign of the pain it had to go through.

But the girls didn't have much time to watch it, because the guards stopped the board at the shore and instantly brought them to the palace.

On the way Annika watched the large buildings shine brightly and smelled the fresh sea air.

As soon as they arrived at the palace entrance, two guards stopped them.

"Please give us all your weapons or other dangerous items." one of the guards demanded.

"Yeah... So, that's complicated... See, I can magically make a bow appear and Annika's sword is literally bonded to her, soo..." Clara tried to make the guards understand.

The guards whispered about the situation for a minute and then said: "Do you have any proof that you won't be a danger to the royalty in this palace?"

Annika thought about it for a second and grabbed a writing from their parents out of her shoulder bag.

"This is a letter from the king and queen of Bright Moon. And also from She ra. It says that we are their children and that we are not a danger to anyone." Annika showed the guards the letter.

After reading it, the guards nodded and stepped aside, so that the girls could go into the palace.

Inside the huge building Annika noticed ancient signs on the walls. Clara didn't look around much. She instantly looked at the king and queen of Salineas and bowed before them.

As soon as Annika saw the royalty she did the same thing. When they looked up at them, Mermista spoke first.

"So, you two are from Bright Moon? I thought they were too busy for a visit. Anyway, why are you here?"

"Okay, so we have this awesome and totally not dangerous project, which is about all of the different princesses and we kind of hoped that your daughter Sapphire would join us for it..." Clara told the royal couple.

"So... It's basically the princess alience 3.0 without any war?" Sea Hawk asked.

"Well yeah... But... This time it's only because we want to get to know each other." Annika added to sound more convincing.

Mermista and Sea Hawk thought for a moment. Then the queen of the sea answered.

"If you want to see Sapphire, she should be upstairs. If she wants to join you is her decision."

Annika and Clara tried to hide their happiness.

"Thank you , your highnesses." Annika thanked them and together with Clara she headed upstairs.

As they walked through the castle, Annika suddenly heard something with her cat ears. It came from the room at the end of the corridor.

"Hey! I think I hear something from that room over there. It sounds like... music." Annika described Clara.

"Well then we should take a look." Clara decided and walked towards the door of the room.

They slowly opened it and looked at a room with a high roof, sea shell furnitures and a small fountain.

The girls walked in and gasped impressed.

Annika looked to her left and spotted a girl with dark blue hair, who played guitar.

She has not yet noticed the two friends and was busy with her guitar.

Finally Clara cleared her throat and the girl turned around.

"Hey, uh... I suppose you are Princess Sapphire?" Clara asked with a nervous smile.

"Yep. And you are?" the girl answered confused and stood up and put her guitar onto the blue bed next to her.

"I am Annika, daughter of Catra and She ra and this is my friend Clara, daughter of Glimmer and Bow, king and queen of Bright Moon." Annika introduced herself and her friend.

"We didn't mean to interrupt. We just heard this music and wanted to see who was playing the guitar... It was really good." Clara walked closer Sapphire.

"Thanks. I'm glad that at least a few people around here still enjoy making music." Sapphire thanked Clara with a sad voice.

"Oh, well we do. But I thought your family is practically made for music?" Annika said also stepping closer.

"We used to sing together... But then royal duties came and, well... We didn't spend much time together. My mom wants me to finally unleash my water powers and my dad tries to convince some pirates from seaworthy to join Salineas. So I'm kind of on both sides and that can be very confusing sometimes. "Sapphire told her new friends.

"I know what you mean..." Annika mumbled.

"And is there a reason why they don't spend much time with you? Did something changed?" Clara asked curiously.

"I don't think so... The only thing could be that-. Oh" Sapphire suddenly looked down sadly and sat down on a shell chair.

"What is it?" Annika asked.

"What if it's me? It all started on my 15th birthday. Mom told me that my powers could wait until I'm 15, but they never showed. What if I'm the reason that Salineas and Seaworthy aren't living together in peace?" Sapphire blamed herself.

"I don't think that's true, but if it is... Is there any way you can earn these water powers?" Annika tried to help.

"There might be one. My mom told me that my grandfather had incredible powers and that he could control water to work some kind of magic. That's why he retired. To focus on those. And that's why my mom hates him until now..." Sapphire explained Annika and Clara.

"That's cool... But what does that have to do with-" Annika began a question, but Sapphire already talked to answer it.

"If we talk to him, maybe he can help my powers to show with his water magic!" the water princess shouted excitedly.

"That could work! Where does he live? We'll come with you!" Clara supported the plan.

"From all I've heard, he lives in an old cave under water, so I guess we'll have to swim."

"What?! Oh, no no no no no! No! I just faced a slime monster in a sewer and that was so gross! I'm not going back into the water!" Annika denied loudly and crossed her arms.

Clara smiled at Sapphire nervously and took Annika's arm to talk to her in private.

" Annika, what are you saying?! This could be our only chance to make her join our group! Please. " Clara begged.

Annika looked at her best friend and then signed.

"Alright, fine. But you owe me."

"Why do I owe you?" Clara asked a bit angry.

But Annika already turned around to Sapphire and said : " We're glad to help. Let's go!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I actually did this one in time! Yay me! And I can already tell you that in the next chapter there will be a song involved! Yay!Anyway, have a great day and I'll see you in the next chapter or on Instagram (The_princesses_of_power) :D


	16. Episode 5 The Sea King chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annika, Clara and Sapphire sneak out of the castle to ask Sapphire´s grandfather for help, because Sapphire is still unable to unleash her water powers. Meanwhile Annika still has to deal with her identity crisus.

-in the corridor-

The three girls quietly opened the door leading out of Sapphire's room and snuck out without the guards noticing.

They got to a window and slowly tried to climb down the castle wall. When they got down they landed in the soft sand.

"Come on, there's a hidden ship this way." Sapphire carefully lead her new friends into a cave, so no one could notice them.

The girls began to relax and walked normally again.

"So, why do we need to sneak out of the castle to see your grandfather again?" Clara asked.

"Becauuuse my mom's still mad at him for leaving her alone with Salineas. Since then they've never talked again. But maybe he'll talk to me." Sapphire explained while cutting some tendrils out of the way with her saber.

"Okay, and we really need to swim to his home? Like...in the water?" Annika complained. Clara looked at her slightly annoyed.

"We're there!" Sapphire suddenly called and they entered a larger cave with an opening leading to the sea. Sapphire went straight to an old ship in the water.

It didn't look like all the other ships in Salineas at all. It still had a steering wheel and was mostly made out of wood. It didn't have any modern technology.

"Why is this old ship here? I though Salineas had models with better technology." Clara questioned.

"This? Oh, I found it in Seaworthy and hid it here, so that I could leave Salineas without the royal guard or anyone else watching me." Sapphire said and headed towards the sail of the ship.

"Okay, but It can still sail, right?" Annika asked consered.

"Don't worry. It'll be fine. And there's a good side to it. No one will suspect that it's us on the ship. I mean, sure if we crash, no one would go look on a ship like this either but that's not gonna happen." Sapphire tried to praise her ship.

"I don't know... Maybe there's another way to-" Annika got interrupted by Sapphire.

"Well, if you don't want to... There's always the possibility of swimming..." the water princess teased.

"We will take the ship!" Annika shouted optimistically.

After they all went on board, Sapphire prepared the ship for sailing. Then she grabbed the steering wheel and shouted:"Annika, lift the anchor!"

Annika pulled the lever, that was connected with the anchor so it couldn't stop the ship from sailing anymore.

Sapphire steered the ship out of the cave and into the ocean. When they sailed peacefully, she pulled a map of the sea out of her pocket. Annika and Clara looked at the map with her.

"I think my grandfather lives here." Sapphire guessed and pointed at a small rocky island on the map.

"But it looks so tiny. How could he possibly survive there." Clara disagreed.

"I don't know, but we gotta start somewhere." Sapphire said and gave Clara the map. "There's a compass somewhere on this ship. So stop complaining and be useful."

Clara mumbled something and then started searching the compass.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Annika asked a bit nervous.

"You already did. But sure, what is it." Sapphire answered smiling.

"A while ago you said, that the people from Salineas and Seaworthy don't get along well. What side are you on? 'Cause, you know, your parents are from these places. Isn't that kind of hard to deside?" Annika guessed.

Sapphire looked at the girl confused but answered the questions." Why should I choose? I love both places. They might be different, but I'm not just a princess or a pirat. I'm a little bit of each, you know? Who said you have to deside? "

"Yeah... I guess you're right. I chance myself for the better just like my mom Catra!" Annika misheard the answer.

"Ah... Guys? We have a situation over here." Clara called suprised the girls to the front side of the ship.

And as soon as they turned around they could see why Clara called them there. A giant water whirlwind coming closer to the ship.

"Hand on!" Sapphire shouted determined and held the steering wheel confident.

Annika and Clara tried to hold onto the sides of the ship. The water whirlwind grew stronger and stronger until it pulled off the main sail of the ship.

"Hey Annika?" Sapphire began insecure.

"Yeah?"

"Remember how Clara and I told you that the water wouldn't be so bad and that you wouldn't have to struggle in the water?" Sapphire continued while the ship startet to get sucked into the deep ocean.

"Yeah?!" Annika started to get scared.

"Well, we were wrong! Hope cats can still swim!" Sapphire shouted just before the ship rotated and dissappeared in the water.

-later in an unknown area under water-

Annika slowly opened her eyes and tried to move her tired body. She spotted Clara and Sapphire waking up not far away from her.

Taking a closer look, Annika realized they were in an underwater cave filled with many small glasses with black fishes in it. On a dark table stood many colorful liquids, that looked a lot like potions. A small exit blocked by water was on the other side of the cave.

As Annika stood up, she noticed water dripping from her hair. She touched it and quickly shook her head to dry her hair.

"That's better." Annika walked towards her friends. "Hey guys. Wake up. We're at a strange place..."

Clara woke up first and Annika helped her to get up on her feet. Not long and Sapphire also stood up.

"Where are we?" Clara wondered and curiously touched the wet walls.

Suddenly they heard an odd laugh from behind them.

"I think I know..." Sapphire guessed and turned around with the two other girls.

Now they could see a man with dark skin, blue hair and voodoo like clothes. He walked closer with a charming grin on his face.

"Well, well. Look who decided to visit me. Princesses, am I right?" the man said still grinning. He stopped walking and stood before the girls.

"Yes, we are princesses. Hey, one question for totally no reason... Are you... Hector?" Sapphire glared at the blue haired man. He looked at her for a moment with a neutral look on his face. Then he giggled proudly.

"Not bad. I didnt think anyone would recognize me. Are the clothes not enough? Anyway, now you know who I am. Will you tell me who you are, since I saved you from a storm?" the man, who Sapphire exposed as Hector agreed.

"Should I be all sassy like mom or calm like mommy?" Annika whispered, leaning to Clara. She gave her a 'seriously?' look and shoved Annika forward.

"I'm Annika and this is my friend Clara. We come from Bright Moon. And that's... your granddaughter Sapphire. She came here for your advice." Annika tried to sound confident but also serious.

Hector listened closely to every detail.

"Well, not just advice... I heard that you can do... Voodoo like magic and stuff like that. So I thought, since my water powers don't show themselfes, maybe you could... help?" Sapphire requested respectfully.

"I don't do work for free. See, that's how it works: you get something... You give something. That's the only way voodoo works. So since you didn't get me anything, I'm not going to do anything." Hector explained to the girls, looking Sapphire straight into the eyes.

"Please. I know they're inside of me! They just need some magic to come out. Your magic. And- oh your staff is glowing." Sapphire pointed at the staff that was glowing in the corner of the room.

Hector quickly ran towards it as soon as he realized, what Sapphire meant. The staff was glowing in a blue light. Hector's eyes lit up and suddenly he smiled at the girls again.

"I'm so sorry for my behavior one minute ago. Of course I'll help you get your powers. But you know what I said. Once you take the deal, there's no turning back for you..." Hector suggested his granddaughter.

"I'll do anything it takes to make my parents happy and- wait, are we talking about money or something about selling your soul? " Sapphire watched Hector spinning his staff a bit.

"Let's just say, it won't be cheap." Sapphire's grandfather said with an evil grin.

Clara watched him suspiciously and pulled Annika a bit away from the family.

"I don't know about him. Maybe we should just leave and find some other way to-" Clara was going to suggest, but she was interrupted by Hector, who suddenly stood between them.

-Song: friends on the other side / princess and the frog

Hector: "Don't you disrespect me, little girl!

Don't you deregate or deride."

Hector (singing) :"You're in my world now, not your world.

And I've got friends on the other side."

A strange whispering:"He's got friends on the other side..."

The girls looked around conserned, but no one was behind them. Only the fishes. But they didn't have time to think much about, because Hector already pulled them to a purple lighted area with a round table with cards on it.

Hector:"That´s an echo, girls. Just a little something we have here in our cave, a little voodoo trick. Don´t worry"

Hector (singing) :" Sit down at my table.

Put your minds at ease. If you relaxe it will enable me to do-"

Hector turned around for a second so that the girls couldn't hear him.

Hector (singing) :"Anything I please."

The princesses and Annika sat down at the chairs around the table. Meanwhile Hector used his fingers to make some shadow plays.

Hector (singing) :"I can read your future. I can chance it ´round some, too. I´ll look deep into your heart and soul."

He turned to Clara.

Hector:"You do have a soul, don´t you, princess?"

Clara still glared at him.

Hector (singing) :"Make your wildest dreams come true!

Hector took some magic powder and threw it over his head. It started to glow and then exploded in a purple cloud.

Hector (singing) :"I got voodoo, I got hoodoo, I got things I ain´t even tried! And I got friends on the other side."

The strange whispering:" He´s got friends on the other side."

Hector grabbed the cards on the table and showed some magic tricks.

Hector :"The cards. The cards. The cards will tell...The past, the present, and the future as well."

Hector put a card for every tense onto the table. Then he made three decks of cards and added them to the first three cards.

Hector :"The cards, the cards. Just take three."

Every girl at the table slowly took one card out of every deck.

Hector (singing) :"Take a little trip into your future with me..."

He started with Clara to take a look at her cards.

Hector (singing) :"Now you, young girl are from across the sea. You come from one long line of royalty."

Hector :"I´m a royal myself. I know what it´s like."

Hector (singing) :"You´re life style´s high. But your fun state is low.  
You can handle the troubles and that´s, what you need to show."

Clara looked up at Hector with a hint of interest, who showed Clara each card of hers, now with a different picture as before.

Hector :"Mom and Dad think you can´t do that, huh girl? Now you´ll gotta have success, but success not guaranteed. You just wanna be free. Hop from place to place. But freedom takes shine..."

Hector showed Clara the last card, which showed Clara with magic powers like her shiny bow and arrow and her parents were very impressed. Hector gave it to her.

Hector (singing) :"It´s the shine! It´s the shine! It´s the shine I see! And when I looked into your future it´s the shine that I see."

Annika watched Hector stand up and walk around the room in hope he would show her her future. But he stopped by Sapphire.

Hector (singing) :"Now to you, girl, so let us not waist my time. You´ve wanted powers all your life. And it also wanted your mother and your father and your kingdom. If you wouldn´t get it... They´d simply send you away."

Sapphire looked at the cards of the past and present conserned. Then Hector showed her the third card of the future.

Hector (singing) :"But in your future the you I see...Is exactly the girl you´ve always wanted to be."

Sapphire´s eyes lit up as she saw, what happened on the picture. There was peace and she finally got her water powers. Hector waited for the girls to say something. Then he got a little unpatient, stood before them and offered them his hand to make a deal.

Hector :"Shake my hand. Come on, girls. Won´t you shake a poor ex kings hand?"

Sapphire stood up and was about to shake Hectors hand, but at the last minute she stopped. Unhappily she stood close to an aquarium of a fish, who suddenly got angry and jumped out of the water and showed her hand into Hector´s. As soon as that happened, Hector grinned evily and looked into Sapphire´s terrified eyes.

Hector (singing):"Yes... Are you ready!?"

Suddenly the fish jumped out of their aquariums and turned into purple and blue shadow ghosts.

Shadow ghosts (singing background):"Are you ready?!"

Hector (singing) :"Are you reaaaady?! Transformation central!"

Hector grabbed Sapphire by the hair.

Shadow ghosts (singing background) :" Transformation central!"

Clara and Annika tried to get through to Sapphire, but the Shadows kept them away from her.

Hector (singing) :"Reformation central!"

Shadow ghosts (singing background) :"Reformation central!"

Hector (singing) :"Can you feel it?"

Hector used one of his voodoo spells to make Sapphire´s hair and his body glow. A blue dust surrounded the two of them and went from Sapphire into Hector. After that, the water princess began to collapsed on the ground.

Hector (singing) :"You´re changing, you´re changing, you´re changing, all right. I hope you´re satisfied..."

Hector tried his gained powers from Sapphire and bended some water around him and the shadows joined it.

Hector (singing) :"But if you ain´t... Don´t blame me. You can blame my friends on the ooooootheeeeer siiiiiiiiiiiiideeeeee!"

Shadow ghosts :"But you got, what you wanted! But you lost, what you had!"

The shadows pulled all three girls into a cage out of rocks. Hector laughed madly and happy about his success. Then he splashed the water all over the cave and all the lights went out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo... That´s finished that chapter and it was so much fun rewriting the song! I will answer all the questions you may have now with the next chapter. I mean, it wouldn´t be a she ra ff without a cliffhanger, right ? ;D  
> But of course you can guess in the comments or just write a rewiew! Have a great day and I´ll see you in the next chapter or on instagram !(The_princesses_ of_power)


	17. Episode 5 The Sea King chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls need to stop Hector from taking over Salineas and get back Sapphire´s lost powers.

-in the cave -

Annika and her friends watched Hector walk up and down on the other side of the cage, while he was talking about his plan.

"Oh, don't be mad girls. You know you're not supposed to trust strangers." Hector teased and played with his new water powers.

"You are Sapphire's grandfather! How could you do that?" Clara yelled angrily.

"And most importantly, how did you do that? I thought I thought you wanted to give me powers not take them away, even though I don't have them?!" Sapphire wondered curiously, but also mad.

"Oh sweet, naive teenager. Did you really think, that someone like you wouldn't have these powers? Everyone in this family does. Yours were just not showing. They would have shown, if you just would have been yourself and not force them to." Hector explained sarcastically emotional. "Unfortunately my powers began to disappear once I've used them for voodoo potions. But now, that I have them inside my staff, Salineas can be mine again! "

"Hold on. So you leave my mom alone in the middle of a war and don't even help her rebuild Salineas, but now that you don't have anything left to do, you want to be king again?" Sapphire suspected shocked.

"Well, well, well. You're not so useless after all. Maybe I'll even let you out one day and transport you into a cell in Salineas. But now you have to excuse me. I will reclaim my throne!" Hector declared confident and used his new powers to swim through the water exit and the girls had to watch him dissapear.

Annika sat down on the wet stone and signed hopelessly. Clara noticed how broken Annika looked and sat down next to her, while Sapphire searched for a way out on the other side of the cage.

"Are you okay, Annika?" Clara asked carefully.

Annika looked at Clara sadly. "Oh sure. We found a mad voodoo man, who has taken Sapphire's water powers and now he's off to take over Salineas. And we're stuck in here and can't do anything about it. Thank you for asking." Annika answered sarcastically.

"But that's not all, is it?" Clara continued questioning concerned.

Annika signed again. "I guess not. I just... I just hoped, that he'd tell me something about myself, but he just described you two. I felt like I was nobody and not even worth looking into my future. Maybe I have just no place at this team."

"Annika, you are a great person. I mean who do you think convinced me to go on this trip. And who beat me up after I totally failed as a princess. You have the ability to turn every situation into something you can handle. You even manage to help others with their problems. And I don't know many people, who can do that. "Clara complimented her friend and put her hand on Annika's shoulder.

"Thanks, Clara. I needed that." Annika thanked Clara and hugged her.

"Good, now use your ability to get us out of here, so we can stop the voodoo king." Clara said enthusiastically.

They both stood up and walked to Sapphire.

"So, any ideas?" Clara asked and looked around the cave.

"Maybe? I spotted a stone lock on the other side of the wall of the cell. But we'd need something pointy to unlock it." Sapphire showed the girls the stone lock on the wall.

"Maybe I can help with that." Annika showed her claws.

A few seconds later, Annika had one finger inside the lock and tried to unlock it. Clara and Sapphire watched her crossing fingers. Finally she did it and it fell off. They now were able to push the stone cell bars aside and step out of the cage.

While Annika and Clara picked up their shoulder bags, Sapphire swam through the water tunnels and searched for a way out.

When she returned to the cave, a smile was on her face. "Hey, I think there's a short way, that we don't need too much oxygen for."

Annika groaned, but followed Sapphire and Clara into the water. They swam through a confusing tunnel system until they finally reached the end of the water.

Annika was the first one, who jumped out of the water and dried herself by shaking the water off.

"What do we do now?" Annika asked and looked towards the sea.

"Well, we can't swim all the way back to Salineas. We need a ride." Clara pointed out, while squeezing the water out of her hair.

"Hey, I think there's a ship over there! We're so lucky!" Sapphire shouted excitedly and jumped up and down, so the ship could notice the girls.

Luckily the ship did notice them and came over to the rocky island.

"We are saved!" Clara cheered happily.

"Oh, no, we're not..." Sapphire mumbled in disbelieve.

The ship was steered by none other that Admiral Scurvy. He grinned confident and he and his crew walked away from the ship and right towards the three girls.

"Well, who do we have here? Stranded on a rock? And who needs my help to survive?" Scurvy joked sassy.

"Scurvy, we don't have time. Usually I'd insult you so badly, even your crewmates had to cry with you, but right now I'm in a hurry." Sapphire explained determinedly.

"You still need my help. So, let's say two tonnes of gold and I'll get you home to safety." the captain suggested.

Sapphire took one look at him, then turned around and whispered to the other girls:

"When I say now you run after me. No questions, alright?".

Annika and Clara agreed and Sapphire looked back at Scurvy.

"We agree. Let me just get my stuff." Sapphire said politely, grabbed Annika's and Clara's arm and slowly walked onto the ship.

"Wait, what are you doing? That's not your stuff." Scurvy questioned suprised.

"Now!" Sapphire yelled.

The girls ran onto the ship and cut the bridge, so the crew of the ship couldn't follow them.

"Relax, I'm just borrowing it! I'll give. It back as soon as I save my kingdom!" Sapphire excused herself sarcastically. Then she turned the steering wheel and the ship sailed straight for Salineas.

-before the sea gate-

When the group arrived at the sea gate, they saw Hector on a ship made out of water with sea animals swimming in it.

"There's Hector!" Clara gasped. "He's going to destroy the sea gate and take over the whole kingdom! Hey, isn't this like the third time, something happened to the sea gate?"

"Not if we can stop him!" Annika decided and showed her claws again.

"And how? He's got my water powers and we don't have any canons on this ship. Even if we get near or onto the ship, who knows if we can stand on the water." Sapphire disagreed stressed.

"Hm... We have to get his staff away from him, so we need a shooting weapon." Annika though out loud. Suddenly she looked at Clara and smiled confident.

At first Clara looked around uncertainly.

"Me? Oh no. No, no, no! You saw what happened at Icy's race! I'm not good enough."

"Clara, you've helped me to get up again. Now let me help you." Annika put one hand at Clara's shoulder. Then the princess nodded.

-on Hector's water ship-

Hector walked around on his ship and fed some of the sharks in it with beef, while he grinned convinced, that he would win the fight.

Suddenly something smashed into the back of the ship and cut off a part if the ship water.

Hector turned around angrily and detected Sapphire on the steering wheel. "Hey grandpa! I want my water powers back, that I realized I have 10 minutes ago!" she shouted.

Meanwhile Clara and Annika stood on the side of the ship. Clara let her bow appear and aimed for Hector's staff.

"Okay, keep calm. It's not difficult. Now, how did dad do this again." Clara tried to reassure herself.

"Hey, didn't you tought me to be myself and not my parents?" Annika reminded Clara, who smiled and took a deep breath.

Sapphire steered the ship in a good position for Clara to shoot an arrow. Suddenly sharks in water bubbles came flying towards them and Sapphire had to turn the ship to keep them from smashing into the ship.

The girls looked around and realized the sharks came from Hector's ship. And he didn't stop sending more and more sharks.

"Alright girls, it's now or never!" Sapphire yelled at Annika and Clara.

Clara tried to aime again and didn't let the sharks distract her. She waited patiently for the right moment and let go of the arrow.

It flew faster than the sharks right at the staff through the chaos. And it hit the staff so hard, that it flew into the air and out of Hector's hand.

"No!" Hector yelled fiercely as his water ship fell apart and all the sea animals scattered into the ocean.

Bu now the staff was about to fall into the deep water. Suddenly a pink, shiny cloud caught it and flew back to the ship of the girls.

Annika looked at Clara, as she realized it was the princess, who caught the staff.

"Clara! That's amazing! Just a little closer!" Annika cheered for Clara, who began to struggle with keeping the staff in the air.

Luckily Annika grabbed the staff as soon as she could and broke it in half. Clara exhaled satisfied.

A blue fog appeared out of the staff and flew into Sapphire.

Suddenly a loud scream came from the water. Hector swam in it and were surrounded by sharks and other angry looking sea animals.

But before they could hurt him, the water around him flew up into the air with him in it.

"Sapphire, are you doing this?" Annika asked. But Sapphire shook her head.

But then they noticed Queen Mermista and King Sea Hawk on the shore. Mermista let Hector fall down on the ground, where guards put cuffs on him immediately.

"Take him to an anti-voodoo cell. Even though he's not going to be a problem any time soon, now that his staff is broken." Mermista demanded and the guards grabbed Hector to take him away.

Meanwhile the three girls have arrived at the shore and watched the voodoo master.

"Wait! I haven't told you your future yet." Hector began and looked at Annika. "You want to know, don't you? Oh, I'd be very careful, if I were you. You got very... Interesting future." Before Hector could tell Annika anything more specific about her future, the guards dragged him away.

Annika thought about, what he said. Then she felt a hand on each of her shoulders. They were from Clara and Sapphire.

Then Mermista cleared her throat to get the girls' attention. Sapphire stepped forward to talk first.

"Mom, that's all my fault. I thought I needed help to get my water powers and that this was the only way to get Salineas and Seaworthy to come together. But I shouldn't have gone to Hector. I'm sorry."

Mermista and Sea Hawk looked at each other and then back to their daughter.

"Wait, did you really think, that it was your fault, that Seaworthy isn't on our side yet? No, no, no! It's because of Scurvy. He took over the whole town and that's why we had trouble getting people to join us." Sea Hawk explained to Sapphire.

"We always knew you had your powers inside of you. We just wanted you to get them as quick as possible, so that you could protect yourself. It was never a bad thing, that you didn't get them." Mermista added and the family hugged.

Suddenly Annika gasped and looked guilty.

"Wait... Did you just say, that it's because Scurvy didn't want to join you?" now Clara and Sapphire also remembered.

-later back on the rocky island-

Scurvy and his crew sat on a few rocks, when suddenly a ship from Salineas stopped at the island. The royal family, a few guards and Annika and Clara were on it.

"Well, if it isn't Admiral Scurvy and his crew. Maybe you've changed your mind about our offer?" Sea Hawk asked and walked to the front of the ship.

"Forget it! I'd rather die here, than letting you help me!" Scurvy answered stubbornly.

"Oh, sure, no problem. We've got time." Mermista joined the conversation.

While the adults talked about the offer, Annika and Clara decided to talk to Sapphire.

"So, would you like to join our super cool alience for the new princesses? It would be fun and we'd love to have you in our team." Clara requested.

"Why not. I Mena thanks to you I now know, that my powers are inside of me. I just need to find out how to use them. So, sure." Sapphire agreed happily. "Now, if you'll excuse me? I have to see, how Scurvy suffers!"

Sapphire ran to her parents, while the othe girls laughed and Annika added Sapphire to her alience list under the category "has agreed". But again nobody noticed the light of the sword, that was now dark blue.


	18. Episode 6 Analysing... chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annika and Clara meet the daughter of Entrapta and Hordak.

-Dryl-

Annika and Clara walked up the giant mountain leading to Dryl.

"What do you think is Alice going to be like?" Annika asked Clara, while walking.

"I don't know, but I've heard she's very shy, so we will have to be very careful with what we say."Clara told her friend. "Luckily I'm a very calm person and know exactly how to deal with introverts."

Annika looked at her in disagreement

"Well..."

"What? What is it?" Clara asked confused.

"Hey, don't get me wrong. You're an amazing person and my best friend. But... Well, let's just say, you are not the most introverted person." Annika explained to Clara.

"That's not true! If I have to I can be really quiet and listen to everything you say. Go on! Ask me something about you." Clara tried to proof her friend wrong.

"Okay, um... What's my favorite color. And don't talk about anything else." Annika said challenging.

"Pfff. Easy! It's orange. Oh, by the way. Do you remember those oranges we ate back in Bright Moon? They were so delicious. Oh, and there were also apples and then Swift Wind wanted some too and conplained that he still didn't have a chair and-"Clara looked up and saw Annika glaring at her. It was a look that said 'I knew you'd fail'

"Alright, point taken..." Clara mumbled and almost stepped in a big pit below her.

The girls looked up and realized, that they stood right before the entrance to the castle.

Annika knocked on the giant door. After a While it opened and two horde clones stepped out of it.

"What is the reason of your visit in Dryl." one clone asked.

"Okay, we've already done this two times. It's fine." Annika said to herself and was about to answer the question when Clara started talking.

"I am Clara, daughter of the king and queen of Bright Moon, she is Annika, daughter of Adora aka. She ra and Catra and so on. We're here to speak to princess Alice. Please let us in."

The clones stared at them and their eyes lit up even more light green. They began to scan the two girls and searched for data. Then, when it seemed they finished scanning, the second clone listed the data.

"Annika

Age - 15

Parents - Adora/She ra and Catra

Alignment - good

Clara

Age - 15

Parents - King Bow and Queen Glimmer

Alignment - also good

You can come inside."

Annika and Clara sighed satisfied and followed the clones inside. While they walked Annika had a question for the clones.

"Hey, why are you here? I mean after Horde Prime was gone, you were free. What happened?"

"After we didn't have a leader, things got complicated and we didn't know what to do. Then our brother Hordak told us, that we could all come with him to Dryl. He said we could life here, if we made ourselves useful somehow. But we still have our own will and he lets us decide what to be. He is a much better leader than Horde Prime and we love serving him. " the clone next to Annika explained happily.

" Huh, so it's a mix of anarchy and democracy? Smart. " Annika figured.

Finally they entered the lab, where, according to the clones, Entrapta and Hordak were.

As soon as they we inside the lab, the clones immediately walked out again and left the girls alone with Entrapta and Hordak.

" Er... Hello? Anyone there?" Clara called across the lab.

Suddenly something grabbed the girls' legs and pulled them to the middle of the lab, where all the machines were.

When they slowly looked up, they saw a figure stepping out of the shadows. It was Entrapta.

"Oh my! Two new people, that I don't have much data about! How fascinating! Tell me your names, your habits, your blood type! Everything!" Entrapta cheered loudly and picked up one of her recorders on the ground with her hair.

Annika and Clara stared at her confused and needed a moment to get up. Suddenly someone else walked towards them.

" Entrapta. Let them get up. Then you can question them. Besides, you already have their names and some data from the scan." Hordak said and tried to calm Entrapta.

"Oh right!" Entrapta yelled excitedly and quickly ran to another machine to see the data.

"My apologies. We are not used to visitors." Hordak apologized to the girls.

"It's okay. This lab is amazing." Clara praised.

"Thanks! Though it has exploded multiple times..." Entrapta mentioned, while still working on the machine.

Meanwhile a figure climbed above them on the roof and noticed the sparkly bangle on Annika's arm.

"Yeah, but that's not the reason we're here. We actually wanted to talk to your-" Annika began, but before she could finish, the figure jumped out of the shadows and tried to grab the sword bangle. Luckily it didn't go off.

Now that it was in the light they could see it was Imp.

"Ah! Hey, that's not yours!" Annika glared at the baby.

Hordak stood up and called:"Alice! Take care of your little brother!"

A girl walked into the room.

"On it, dad!" she said and walked towards the little baby. She grabbed him and he let go of Annika.

"Sorry, he didn't have breakfast this morning. I'm Alice" the girl said shy, but friendly.

"Hey! You're princess Alice, right? Good, because we need to talk to you!" Clara said enthusiastically.

Alice took a step back and looked at them a bit scared.

"Did I do something wrong?"

Annika and Clara looked at her in confusion. "No, we just... We wanted to talk to you for a minute, if that's okay." Annika said.

Alice looked at her parents unsure and they nodded.

"Oh, okay. Follow me. I'll see you later, mom and dad." Alice told her parents and showed Annika and Clara to follow her.

They went through the corridors until they arrived at a big iron door. Alice, who still carried Imp in her arms opened it and the girls entered a big, round room with book shelfs, machines and a small area with a sign, that said 'sleeping area'.

Alice put Imp onto the bed in the sleeping area and began to clean the lab.

"Sorry, it's usually much more cleaner here, but I've been pretty lasy lately. Anyway, what did you want to talk about." Alice excused a little embarrassed.

"Well, you see, our parents agreed, that we invite all the princesses over to Bright Moon, so we can all meet each other and be friends and-" Clara explained, but Alice interrupted her carefully.

"Um... I'm sorry, but I don't think I'll go anywhere. I'm not really comfortable with other people. It just... It makes me nervous. Besides, there's a lot of studies, that I need to, uh... Finish." Alice denied, while picking up a glas with some purple liquid.

Annika thought for a second and then added :" Also we've found the sword of She ra. The sword from my mom. ".

Alice's eyes suddenly lit up with excitement." You... you have the sword? Wow. That's just... Wow! Can I see it?"

"Ehe... Give us a second." Clara said nervously and pulled Annika a few feet away from Alice.

"What are you doing? She just said she didn't want to come with us and then you try to buy her with the sword? And I was going to talk. She would have come with us at some point." Clara complained.

"Well, what was I supposed to do? She said she didnt want to join us and the sword is the one thing, that could convince her." Annika defended herself.

"But shes not supposed to join us, because she wants to know more about the sword. She should join us, because she wants to be friends with us." Clara said.

"She will. Just give her some time and Ill handle this. Meanwhile you could at least try to be more quiet and calm." Annika ended the conversation and walked back to Alice.

"Can I see the sword now? Id like to collect some infos and maybe Ill even find some data you didnt know about either." Alice suggested with a hint of excitment.

"Sure. Just hold on a second. Ill take it off." Annika agreed and tried to get off the sword bangle. But it was harder than she thought. Alice watched her uncertain.

"Do you...need any help?" Alice asked and slowly stepped closer.

"No, Im good. I just...need... to get it... off!" Annika sat down at the floor and tried to push the bangle off her wrist with her feet, but it didnt move. Finally she gave up and layed down onto the ground exhausted. "Okay, maybe I do need help."

Alice offered Annika her hand and she took it. Alice pulled her up on her feet again and they walked towards a desk with many strange items.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Annika asked uncomfortably.

"Well, since we can't get the sword off your arm, we'll just take the arm with the bangle." Alice explained and put on a pair of lab glasses.

"What?! You want me to loose my arm?!" Annika yelled terrified and stumbled a few steps back.

"Wha-? No, of course not. We're just going to leave the bangle on your arm and I'll study it." Alice said to Annika's delight. "Hey, by the way. Where's your friend?"

Annika looked around but she couldn't find Clara. "Oh no, where did she go? Alice, is there anything dangerous inside this castle?"

"Not that I know of. But maybe we should go look for her." Alice suggested.

The two girls walked out of Alice´s room to look for Clara. Meanwhile Imp climbed off of the bed and flew onto a lever of a machine in the lab. Suddenly it moved and Imp quickly got down. But it was already too late and the machine started working.

-in the corridors-

Clara walked through a short corridor and looked at the many science paintings on the wall. Then she saw a large painting from Entrapta, Hordak and Alice. Clara smiled and walked along.

At the end of the corridor Clara opened a door and walked outside the castle. There she sat down on a rock and thought about what Annika said to her.

Clara looked down at her hands and created her bow and an arrow. She didn´t aime much and just shot the arrow, which fell into the large abyss next to the castle.

Suddenly she heard a voice calling her name. She looked around and saw Annika and Alice coming out of the door, that Clara first walked out of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a new chapter! I don´t know, why it took so long, but now it´s out and I´ll do my best to upload as fast as I can! Have a great day and see you in the next chapter!


	19. Episode 6 Analysing... chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While trying to find out more about the sword with the help of many (many) tests, Annika notices something strange about Clara... She´s not really herself anymore.

-Dryl-

As soon as Annika saw Clara, she quickly walked towards her.

"Clara, why did you leave just like that? We thought something bad happened." Annika asked while Alice followed her to Clara.

"Cant I just go out for a second? Im fine. Now what were we about to do?" Clara answered annoyed and didnt look at Annika.

"Well, we were just about to start the studies about the sword, but-"Alice tried to explain friendly, but Clara talked before she could finish.

"Good, then lets go. I just wanted to be alone for a bit." Clara said annoyed again.

"Um... Okay, this way." Alice stuttered and showed Clara the direction. Suspiciously Annika watched her best friend walk away and then followed them back into the castle.

-in the corridors-

The girls were on the way back to Alices lab. Meanwhile they were walking, Annika tried to get into a conversation with Clara, but the princess always walked faster or slower than her.

When they entered the lab, Alice instantly ran to a control panel and Clara sat down on an armchair near a desk with books all over it.

"Alright, girls, so the first half of the research will be only questions about the sword and its power. The second half were going to test the sword in action with the help of some machines. But dont worry, its a painless process. Mostly..." Alice explained and mumbled the last word quietly.

"Im sorry, what was that?" Annika turned to Alice in shock.

"Nothing..." Alice tried to correct herself nervously. Then she walked to a table with three chairs and sat down. "Now lets start with the questions."

As soon as everyone sat on a chair, Alice took a clipboard and a pen. "Okay, so question one, how did you find it?"

"Thats easy, we found it after I discovered the inside of an old tree and there we found writing about the power it has." Annika answered confidently.

"...writing about power" Alice took notes. "Question 2, what can it do?"

"Do you want to answer that question, Clara?" Annika asked her friend.

"Oh no, I'll just talk too much." Clara said sharply and crossed her arms.

"Okay..."Annika continued to answer Alices questions and was trying not to think about Claras weird behavior.

-2 hours later-

"Question 153, does the sword connect only to you or also to other people." Alice asked curiously while Clara almost napped on her chair of boredom and Annika had a hard time consentrating on the questions.

"I... think only me." Annika answered exhaustedly and rubbed her head.

Alice took notes again and stood up. "Yay, we did it. Were done."

"Yes! Finally, now, we acually came here to-" Annika also stood up and wanted to start talking about their acual reason for comming to Dryl.

"Oh. Sorry, I ment done with the questions. Now well do the tests with the machines."Alice reminded Annika.

"Oh, come on! Are you kidding me?!" Clara jumped out of her chair angrily. "I mean, thats fine, we have time, all cool, yeah." Clara corrected herself, trying to sound calmly.

"And how many tests are there to do?" Annika asked nervously.

"I mean the first 30 are pretty rough, but once were through that, well have 46 tests, that arent that bad." Alice tried to sound cheerful and prepared the first machine.

Annika watched her and fell on her knees in disbelieve and fatigue.

A few minutes later Annika's arm was inside a round machine, that looked like a washing machine.

"Okay, now don't move your arm too much and we'll start the first test." Alice told Annika and pressed a button on the machine and it started rotating.

At first Annika's arm just was there calmly, but suddenly it started rotating with the machine and took Annika's body with it.

After it finally stopped Annika gasped exhausted and breathed heavily. Alice and Clara slowly came closer.

"You know, if you don't want to do this anymore I understand. We can continue the studies when-" Alice suggested.

"No, I want to know more too. I just... need... a moment...to breath. Then we can continue... Oh, I just remembered I have a bottle of water in my shoulder bag." Annika was about to get her water, but Clara stopped her.

"I'll get it. I mean, if that's okay with you." Clara asked neutraly.

"Uh... Sure. Thank you, Clara." Annika agreed uncertainly.

After Clara was gone, Alice had a question for Annika.

"You two are friends, right?" she asked.

"Sure we are. She's just a little... weird since she left the room the last time. Why?" Annika said.

"Because right now it doesn't look like it's a good thing to have friends. It's just complicated." Alice suspected disappointed.

"What? It's so much more than that. Sure, it might be complicated sometimes, but it'll be worth it. Friends fight with each other, sure and I don't really know what's with Clara right now, but we also always protect each other and stick together." Annika defended her friendship with Clara.

Alice seemed to think about what she just heard." But if you don't know what your friend is going through then shouldn't you ask her what bothers her so much? "

" I tried, but she just keeps pushing me away. She's never been like this before. She always told me when something was wrong. Why not now? " Annika complained, not knowing what to do.

" Well, I don't have much experience with people... But maybe you should just leave her be. It helps me when I'm stressed or sad. " Alice said hopefully she could help her new friend.

" I mean. She never liked being alone... But Its worth trying if that makes her happy again. " Annika said uncertainly.

" Well, then you can try it right now. " Alice

encouraged Annika and turned her around so she could see that Clara was on her way back to them.

" Here's your water. " she said and gave Annika the bottle.

" Thanks. Hey, can I talk to you for a second? It's important. " Annika asked Clara with a caring smile on her face.

"I thought we had to do more tests? Why don't we finish those before talking." Clara disagreed, not sounding very friendly.

"But I-" Annika tried to chance her mind but the princess didn't want to hear it.

"Great, we all agree. Now let's get back to work as soon as you drank your water." Clara demanded and left a desperate Annika. Alice tried to comfort her by putting her hand on Annika's shoulder.

Many, many, many tests later Alice finally wrote her last note and stopped a machine, that kind of looked like a hamster wheel.

" Aaaaaand done. See, that wasn't that bad, right? " the young scientist praised and noticed Annika slowly staggering out of the huge machine.

"Finally. Now, let's look at the data." Annika said relieved and walked towards Alice to read the results. But before she arrived next to her Annika remembered what she wanted to do after the tests were completed.

She looked around and saw Clara, who read one of the many books in the room. The title was 'science or magic?'.

"Alright, we got the results. Would you like to see them right now or..." Alice informed the other girls and pulled a sheet of paper out of a smaller machine. Before Annika could say no, Clara ran to the machine and grabbed the paper.

"Let's read it together." she quickly answered and looked down to read. Annika looked sad but still went to the other girls to see the results.

Suddenly Imp flew right towards them and quickly grabbed the sheet of paper. But Clara didn't let go of it and so the paper ripped in two halfs.

"Oh no, not again! Give it back, you tiny thief!" Annika shouted after Imp and followed him. Alice and Clara quickly ran after their friend.

Suddenly the machine, which lever were pulled by Imp went on and Alice instantly stopped and turned around.

"What are you doing? Imp will get away!" Annika yelled and looked back to find out what was happening.

"It's the sense sensor! I was still testing it but suddenly it started working! I can't turn it off!" Alice tried to shut the machine down but it was already too late.

A round ball about 4 feet high came out of the machine. After it stopped nothing happened and Annika and Clara were very confused.

" That's what you were so afraid of? "Clara asked in disbelieve.

" I mean it's a nice ball but... What does it do? "Annika added a question unsure.

Suddenly the ball lit up in the middle and an eye appeared on a screen. Then it started talking." What do you think?" it asked.

While Alice almost freaked out, Annika and Clara stood still and just glared at the strange machine.

" Is there anything else it can do? Because right now it just looks like that kind of ball, where you ask it a question and it gives you a random answer. And if that's true, I'm sorry but it's already been invented." Clara explained.

Alice quickly tried to show Clara to be quiet but the machine already answered.

" That does not make sense," it said and suddenly started shooting lasers at the girls.

Annika ran towards the girls as fast as she could and pulled them with her out of the lab.

While they ran through the corridors Annika's cat side came back. The ball still followed them and smashed everything in its way.

Suddenly Alice pulled the others with her in a dark room and closed the door behind her. The machine rolled on and didn't notice their hiding place.

After it was finally gone everyone sighed relieved. Alice managed to find a lever for the light and the room lit up.

Now the girls could see, that their hiding place was full of metal and other useless items.

" What was that thing, Alice?!" Annika asked worriedly and sat down on a box.

"It's a machine, that analysis your every word, so it can understand the meaning of it. I was still working on the consequences if a sentence didn't make any sense, so I didn't test it yet. But now it will laser everyone, whose sentences don't make sense." Alice explained nervously.

"Why would you ever need something like that?!" Clara yelled at Alice, who reacted frightened and took a step back.

"I just... I heard that you were in the other kingdoms and I figured that you'd come to us sooner or later. I don't have much experience with people other than my parents or the clones, so I thought I could make a machine, that can tell me how I should react... I probably shouldn't have done that... I'm sorry I got you in danger." Alice apologized unconfidently.

Annika sighed and put a hand on Alice's shoulder. " It's not your fault. We can learn how to treat each other together. But machines only know as much as they get told."

Alice smiled a little and suddenly noticed that Clara stood a few feet away from her and Annika. Annika followed Alice's look and also saw Clara. She walked closer to her best friend to finally find out about her behavior.

"Hey, can I talk to you now?" she asked softly. Clara sighed and turned to Annika.

"Alright, I'll tell you why I've been so weird today. I know it's not like me, but you said all those things about me being too loud or that I talk too much. And I thought maybe you'd like the quiet Clara more." Clara uttered.

"Are you kidding me? Clara, these things are what makes you you. I like you just the way you are and you should never change. And I mean it, your quiet self is so boring." Annika praised her friend and they both smiled at each other.

" Okay, that's cute, but we still have the problem with the giant ball inside the castle. " Alice reminded the other girls. " And I may have a plan to stop it," she added more confident than normally.


	20. Episode 6 Analysing... chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls have to figure out how to defeat the sense sensor and stop it from destroying Dryl.

-Dryl corridor-

Annika carefully opened the door to their hiding place and checked if everything was safe. As soon as she was sure she gave her friends a sign and they snuck through the corridors as quiet as possible.

When they arrived at a door Annika suddenly heard something from the other side of it and quickly pulled Alice and Clara with her to the side of the room. On the other side of the door the sense sensor began to scan the location it could reach through the keyhole.

After it didn´t detect anything it rolled on and the three girls continued their way.

As they managed to get into Alice´s room Clara was about to open the door with both hands but Annika held her back by grabbing her hand, which was about to touch the door handle.

Alice slowly peeked through the keyhole of the door and seemed relieved. Now Annika let Clara open the door and they walked inside the lab.

"Finally! It is torture for me to be quiet and you know that, Annika. I haven´t been talking for so long!" Clara complained dramatically and Annika just smirked and rolled her eyes.

"As soon as we turn this rolling ball of death off you can talk as much as you want. I promise." Annika attemted to cheer her friend up and it worked a little bit.

Meanwhile, Alice searched in some of her books for an answer. The books she didn´t need she just threw onto a table, that already had a lot of books on it. Finally, she seemed to have found something.

"Did you find anything useful?" Clara asked curiously. Alice nodded smiling and just walked over to the machine, the invention came from.

"Are... are you going to show us?" Annika added a bit confused. Alice turned around and looked embaressed.

"Oh, sorry. Im still getting used to having more people around. The only people, that are here from time to time are my parents." Alice explained and waited for her friends to come to her.

"Oh right, what about your parents? Why did nobody find the ball yet?" Annika noticed worriedly.

"Luckily that is one thing that we dont have to worry about. Theyre in the lab for all the clones. Today is the reprogramming to assure that every clone is safe and arent turning evil or something." Alice said calmly and continued to work on the programming of the machine.

"Well then. Lets just hope they stay in there until we got your invention under control." Clara said.

"Can you turn the ball off from here?" Annika asked Alice hopefully.

"Thats what Im trying right now. Considering its settings it should be possible, but if the machine already has a defense system itllbe harder." Alice explained as understandable for Annika and Clara as she could.

A few minutes passed and Annika and Clara watched out for the robot ball. Suddenly Alice sighed desperately and sat on a chair exhaustedly. Annika and Clara walked towards her and looked at the screen of the machine.

"What happened? Did it work?" Clara wondered.

"No, the machine has a firewall, so we cant turn it off from this machine. Wed have to do it manually. But thats nearly impossible." Alice answered doubtfully.

"Nearly impossible is still possible. Well just lead the robot here and do a surprise attack. As long as we don't talk everything should be alright." Annika suggested convinced to succeed.

"That won't work as well. If the machine asks and gets no answer after a while, it will also shoot at us. I should have never built this monster." Alice disagreed sadly.

"Hey," Clara began."We've helped the princess of the ice kingdom win an illegal race, where someone tried to kill her. Kind of. And we survived an attack from a mad voodoo man at Salineas, who was the grandfather of the princess."

"Wow, you guys experience a lot of strange stuff." Alice noticed confusedly.

"And that's just what we saw outside of Bright Moon. But what I am trying to tell you is, that we are used to facing danger by now. So let's just try and maybe well stop this robot. But we need someone, who knows what we have to do." Clara told Alice with a determined look on her face.

Alice smiled and stood up. "Alright girls, Ill try as good as I can... But can you do the fighting part and I'll just tell you how to do it from the corner?" She asked politely.

Her friends nodded and Alice smiled and went back to reading her book.

"And that's why I like you talking so much. Because you don't just talk much, you also talk good." Annika praised Clara, who smiled and blushed a little.

With the help of Alice's guide, the girls made a plan to trick the robot. They prepared traps and other things to weaken the don't ball. When they were done Alice nodded to Clara, who left the lab bravely.

-in the corridors-

The robot ball rolled around and scanned the area. Suddenly something caught its attention. It was Clara, who walked through the corridor as if nothing was wrong.

The robot located the girl and asked: "What do you think?".

" Uh... Maybe?" Clara answered purposefully wrong and prepared herself to run.

"That does not make sense." the robot warned and started chasing Clara again. Clara immediately ran away and towards the lab.

"I just hope that plan works..." Clara stated nervously.

-back at the lab-

Annika stood at the closed door and heard with her cat ears how something came closer.

"They're here. You ready?" Annika warned Alice, who grabbed a book and hid behind a table.

"Yup. I think so." she said, trying to sound brave.

"Good, because a no would be unfortunate." Annika said and grabbed the doorhandles.

She waited until she heard, that the noise from the other side was near enough and then quickly opened the door.

Clara sprinted past her and the sense sensor was right behind her. As soon as both were inside Annika closed the door and pulled on a rope, which led to a ton of metal landing before the door.

The robot was still trying to catch Clara but it couldn't locate her anymore.

Suddenly Annika jumped onto the robot and tried to hold on. the robot noticed her very quickly and made attempts to shake her off.

"Alice now!" Annika shouted determinedly. Alice grabbed a large book and went towards the sense sensor.

" What do you think?" it asked again. This time Alice was prepared. She opened the book on the first page with a text and started reading.

" All you need to know about how to use a spoon." Alice began while the robot listened peacefully.

Annika didn't hesitate and climbed to the manual control system of the robot. It was a small screen.

"Alright, I found the manual control system. What now?" she asked. Luckily Clara had the instructions from Alice on a piece of paper and read them to Annika as quiet as possible.

"Okay, first there should be a codeword you have to type in."

Annika found the space for the codeword and looked back to Clara.

"Good now type eight, five, n, seven, w, zero"

Annika wrote the code but it got denied.

"It didn't work, Clara" she whispered, starting to get nervous.

"Uhhh... okay, it's possible, that the zero could be an O. Try that," Clara suggested.

This time it worked. Now the screen showed an endless number of codes and programming language, which Annika couldn't understand.

"Next there should be a file called 'emergency control'." Clara read on. Meanwhile, Alice kept reading to the sense sensor and it seemed to go pretty well.

"There is no emergency control. I think..." Annika disagreed with Clara's instructions.

" What? There has to be. Did you look at all the files?" Clara said and read the instructions again.

"Clara, this screen is full of numbers and letters I do not understand at all! I'm not a programmer! How am I supposed to read that language?!" Annika hissed stressfully and her cat ears showed in an angry position.

"Well, whatever you do next, do it fast. Because Alice is almost done with the book. Wow, she can read fast..." Clara warned Annika, who now was under even more pressure.

She looked at the screen again and again until she randomly pressed at one of the files and turned it off.

The robot's eyes suddenly turned red even though nobody said anything wrong and shot lasers again.

Annika fell off the robot ball and landed on the ground next to Clara. They quickly ran to Alice and together they hid under a flipped table, while the robot shot around not even aiming for something.

" What happened? I thought you had my instructions." Alice asked panting.

"I...uh...may have turned off its entire sensor for sense and now it's just a laser-shooting killer machine..." Annika admitted embarrassed.

"Oh no, I knew I should have translated the program into English." Alice blamed herself.

" That's not important right now. We have to think of a way to stop this robot! Any ideas?" Clara asked and watched the robot destroying the lab.

" The only way I see now is that we overload its processor for words so that it has to shut down by itself. But that would require one of us to talk faster than it can process words." Alice stated nervously.

"I'd know someone who can do that," Annika recalled and looked at Clara.

"Me? But I thought that annoyed you." Clara said concerned.

"It does. And maybe it's enough to defeat the robot. You're our only chance." Annika pleased. Clara peeked out of their hiding place and saw how the robot ball continued to destroy the room. Then she stood up and looked at her friends determinedly.

"Alright then. Wish me luck." Clara said and walked straight towards the robot.

"Hey, robot? Can I call you robot? Forget it, I should think of a way better name than robot... How about...roball! Get it? Because... you're a robot and a ball...No?" Clara began to talk while the robot listened and seemed to process her words.

"You know, that reminds me, do robots have feelings or is it just a program that tells you how to react?" Clara wondered. The robot looked very confused.

"That's a program, but nevermind..." Alice whispered to herself triggered, but she got a pat on the shoulder from Annika.

"Oh, and I have to tell you about this crazy thing that Annika happens when she transforms. I don't know how it works but it is so amazing. She can grow cat ears, a cat tail, cat claws..." Clara went on, now completely forgetting about the robot, who tried to process her words.

"That...does... make...not...make... sense it..." the robot managed to say before spinning around and shutting completely down.

Annika and Alice came out of their hiding place and looked at the defeated piece of metal.

"...I'll call this one a work in progress..." Alice stated, already thinking about how she could fix the machine.

Annika walked to Clara and put an arm around her shoulder." Well... Now we have scientific proof."

"For what?" Clara asked confused.

"That you are professionally annoying." Annika joked and made Clara smile.

Suddenly something banged on the door of the room. The girls slowly opened the door and two figures stepped closer. It was Entrapta and Hordak.

"Alice, we just finished the control and-" Entrapta started to talk excitedly but stopped as she noticed the giant mess in the room.

" What happened here, Alice?!" Hordak asked shocked and looked around. Alice looked at Annika and Clara helplessly.

"Um... We...did some tests?" Alice answered innocently and grinned at her parents.

Meanwhile, Entrapta picked up some parts of the robot that fell of while it smashed the ground. "This is a fascinating robot. Why is it shut down?".

" Well, this robot had a... mistake in its programming and it wanted to destroy us," Clara said and shrugged.

"We'll clean this up and then we will have a look at this robot again. Even if this is a mess...I'm...glad you are alive." Hordak managed to say and got hugged by Entrapta and Alice.

"Oh, by the way, did you see Imp?" Alice remembered.

"No, he's been playing in the vents again. He'll get out sooner or later." Entrapta answered calmly. Alice returned to her friends and told them about Imp.

"Well, I don't know how I'll get it but I will get that piece of paper with the results. Even if it takes a while...But maybe I can bring it along when we meet again." Alice said happily and her friends looked at her excitedly.

"You want to join us? Sweet! You won't regret it." Clara reassured Alice.

"But for now we have some cleaning to do. Come on, girls." Annika repeated their task and they all began to help cleaning.

From a vent above Imp watched them with a piece of paper in the mouth. Then it flew through the vents into a little hideout and put the paper there with some other stuff.


End file.
